


Zoom dating

by Linisen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ballet Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Explicit Sexual Content, Fashion Designer Victor Nikiforov, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Quarantine, Smitten Victor Nikiforov, Sort Of, Speed Dating, Strangers to Friends, Zoom Meetings, falling in love over a distance, friend speed dating, seriously is there any other way when it comes to Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: Victor was just uploading some new items to his shop when he saw it, an ad flashing by on his Instagram as he posted a photo of the item to promote it.‘Need a friend?’it said, and Victor felt it like a punch to the gut. He scrolled past it, but his mind stayed on the ad, enough so to make him scroll back up to stare at it again.‘Need a friend?’he read again, and Victor let out a long sigh as he slumped back in his chair. He glanced down at the information text below, and couldn’t really stop himself from expanding it to read the full post.‘2020 is rough. Don’t let the physical distancing lead to social distancing! Join out zoom speed dating! A place to find online friends quickly and without having to leave your home. Sign up on the link below.’
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 226
Kudos: 481





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to this self-indulgent fic which spanned from three ideas in my plot bunny document and then morphed into one. This was supposed to be one or maybe two chapters but turned into six. Woops. I hope you enjoy.  
> Will post weekly.

Victor was just uploading some new items to his shop when he saw it, an ad flashing by on his Instagram as he posted a photo of the item to promote it. ‘ _Need a friend?_ ’ it said, and Victor felt it like a punch to the gut. He scrolled past it, but his mind stayed on it, enough so to make him scroll back up to stare at it again. 

‘ _Need a friend?_ ’ the picture read, and Victor let out a long sigh as he slumped back in his chair. He glanced down at the information text below, and couldn’t really stop himself from expanding it to read the full post. 

‘ _2020 is rough. Don’t let the physical distancing lead to social distancing! Join out zoom speed dating! A place to find online friends quickly and without having to leave your home. Sign up on the link below.’_

Victor rubbed his hands over his face, and then glanced to the side across the studio. This year had been a fairly good year for Victor so far, even if the world had gone mad with the pandemic and the restrictions and distancing. It had been nice to be able to hide away in the old abbey turned house he had bought two years ago, and solely focus renovating it, as well as his designer work. He found it so good not to have to go to meetings and charm people, or spend hours driving for quick meetups. Really, it hadn’t bothered him as much as he had thought to be quarantined out in the countryside with his work and his dog. 

The summer had been nice, and he had been able to invite some friends over to come hang out in the large garden. His business of selling custom made clothing for cosplay and costumes had been going amazing, and he had even gotten more custom orders as well. The house was done with the renovation as of one month back, with only a few tweaks here and there to adjust. All in all the majority of the things he hadn’t been able to make time for before, was now done. He still had his work, and he still got plenty of orders, but slowly but surely this was wearing on him now too. 

Without fully realizing it, Victor grew so lonely he thought he might grow hollow with it. 

Now, fall was upon him, with harsh winds and rain slamming against the floor to ceiling windows. The trees spurting with colors in red and yellow, and while he loved seeing Makka play in the fallen leaves, it didn’t replace the contact of another human being. 

He didn’t have many friends before this pandemic, but he hadn’t minded much. With all the social interactions he had with work, it had been enough with Chris and Yura and his grandfather. It hadn’t been perfect, and perhaps he had been lonely at times then as well, but it hadn’t been as substantial as it was now. 

Now he felt so very alone. 

He glanced back at the ad, and without dwelling on it any further clicked the link. The web page that opened looked serious enough, and there were several slots where one could sign up for the ‘zoom speed dating’. The goal didn’t seem to find someone to date however, only to befriend. Victor bit into his lower lip and let his pointed hover over the sign in button. Speed dating over zoom… could it be anything but awkward? Probably not. It was probably a bad idea. 

He looked over at his phone, and picked it up. Perhaps he should call Chris and ask him about it. He always saw things from a different perspective than Victor, and he was definitely more social than Victor was. Still, his best friend had been so busy lately with his writing, and Victor didn’t want to bother him. He had barely had time to make their weekly coffee meeting on Thursday mornings with how much he was rushing to meet deadlines.

Victor spun the phone in his hands, contemplating who else he could call. There was no use in asking Yura, because he would only laugh at him and call him pathetic, and his grandfather would only scold him for talking to people on the internet. Clearly neither of them would be any help.

He looked at the sign in button again, and let out a sigh. 

Fuck it.

He reached forward and pressed it, and then straightened in his chair as he was presented with the form of information. 

How awkward could it be?

___________________

As it turned out…. Incredibly awkward. 

Victor thought he was bad at making friends, but clearly he was not the worst of the bunch. At least Victor was used to being social and charming in his line of work, so being pleasurable wasn’t something he struggled with. The same could not be said about those he met during the meeting.

It had started out fine. They had been welcomed into a zoom meeting by a host, who greeted them warmly and then quickly went over the rules. They had five minutes with each person, and when there were thirty seconds left of the meeting, a notification would show up on the screen for both parties. They were twelve of them there, and if they found anyone they deemed interesting they were responsible for exchanging ways of contact information. The group leader would not be able to give them anything after the meeting was over. 

Victor had glanced over the group of people, none of which he recognized. They all seemed to be in the same age, and all of them were seemingly male. Clearly they had been grouped together on those two points. Victor put on his most charming smile, the one that said ‘I’m pretty but harmless’ and hoped he looked friendly. The host wished them good luck in finding friends, and then sent all of them out into private rooms for a private meeting one on one. 

It was when the madness started. 

The first one was a man with brown hair and violet eyes, who looked incredibly angry to be there. He spoke exclusively about his twin sister who supposedly felt he needed to befriend some new people, which was the reason why he was there. By the way he spoke about her, perhaps she felt she needed some breathing room from him as well. When the five minutes were over, Victor knew only things about the twin sister, and nothing about the man he had just tried to get to know except his name. Victor shook it off, and then tried to put that charming smile back on his face. 

The next was with a man who called himself JJ and who spent the majority of the time speaking of himself and his band, which made music about him. He even played some of his songs very loudly, making it impossible to speak. Victor felt like he had been run over by a tornado at the end of it, and he really felt as if all of his energy was drained from it all. 

The next meeting was with an excitable man with blond hair and a red streak in his bangs. He was at least nice and tried to be sociable, but it became clear that they wouldn't become friends. They had a hard time to find anything they had in common, but it was still the most pleasurable meeting so far. Kenjirou was in college, having a hard time to motivate himself during the pandemic and not being allowed to be at the college. Victor gave him some tips on how to keep on schedule with studying, and they separated with simple waves. At least it left Victor feeling slightly hopeful of finding someone that he could speak to.

The next one was the strangest one yet.

The man had dark hair and grey eyes, and his expression was grave. He introduced himself as Seung Gil, and seemed very reluctant to share anything about himself, claiming that he didn’t trust strangers. Victor considered asking why he had applied for this if he didn’t intend on speaking, but decided against it. They eventually realized they both had dogs, and Victor latched on to it, talking exceedingly about his Makka. Seung Gil had a husky, and Victor cooed over the race, exclaiming proudly that he had a standard poodle. 

Seung Gil raised an eyebrow, which was the most expressive he had been through the entire meeting, and then clenched his jaw tightly just as the thirty second notice popped up. 

“Poodles are evil,” he said blankly, and Victor blinked in surprise, feeling as if someone had poured cold water over him. The video cut out before he managed to collect himself, and he was left gaping, looking at his own shocked face on the screen. A part of him considered simply leaving the meetings then and there, because this had been a mistake. This was clearly not leading to him finding anyone who could be a friend, and at this point he was really just growing tired of it all.

The screen flickered, and then a window showed up next to his own. The camera focused, and a man with short, soft looking black hair, and with blue framed glasses and dark eyes came into view. He blinked as he saw Victor, and then raised his hand to wave, which was actually pretty sweet. Victor looked closer, and the man smiled softly. He was very pretty. His cheeks looked soft, but there was a sharpness to his jaw and his cheekbones, while his lips were pink and plump. He was sitting on a couch, curled up with his legs crossed, and a cup in his hands.

“You okay?” he asked, and Victor licked his lips and blinked as he tried to focus. “You look a little…” the man trailed off as he motioned vaguely with his arms, and Victor let out a chuckle. 

“Yeah sorry I just- the man before you said he thought poodles were evil and I’m still recovering,” Victor admitted, and the man’s eyes widened as his mouth fell open.

“Wait what!?” the man exclaimed in shock. Victor straightened and nodded, feeling incredibly validated by the man’s reaction. “That’s the biggest lie I’ve ever heard! Poodles are soft bundles of cute and soft! How could anyone think they are evil?”

“I have no idea!” Victor agreed, raising his hands in defeat. “I was too shocked to find a comeback. He was even a dog person! He had a dog.”

“I’m outraged,” the man said with a shake of his head, his eyes drifting to the side of the screen. “I might be a bit biased though.”

“Really, why?” Victor asked, and then the man smiled. It was soft, and Victor found himself smiling back, not a practiced one this time. 

“Vicchan!” the man called as he put his cup down somewhere next to the computer, and Victor raised his brows. It definitely sounded like the man was calling a dog over, and he waited with anticipation. He heard something move closer, and then the cutest little bundle of dark brown fur jumped up on the man’s lap. 

“Oh my goooooood,” Victor cooed instinctively, and the absolutely adorable puppy perked up, looking around to try to find who was talking to them. They were almost the cutest thing Victor had ever seen. “They look just like my Makka did when she was a puppy. She’s much bigger now though. Are they a puppy?”

“No, he’s a toy poodle. He’s three,” the man said, running his hands through the dog’s fur. Vicchan turned in the man’s lap to lick at his jaw. The man giggled, and Victor smiled. Adorable. “Did you say you have a poodle too?”

“Yes, hold on,” Victor said, and then looked to the side to look at Makka, before whistling lowly. Makka looked up at him, ears raised. Victor smiled, and then called her over. Makka leaped up, and then rushed over to almost barrel him over on the couch, and Victor couldn’t help but laugh as he caught her. He glanced back to the screen, and saw the man’s wide eyed gaze, an equally wide smile on his face. A blush painted his cheeks, and Victor looked down at Makka for a moment to catch his breath. 

“She’s gorgeous,” the man said, and Victor nodded in agreement. Makka was a very pretty girl, he could only agree. Clearly this man had excellent taste. “What was her name you said?”

“Makka, she’s named Makkachin really but I rarely use it,” Victor said, telling Makka to settle so he could pet her before focusing back on the screen. This meeting was a hundred times more interesting than all the ones before. “She’s a standard poodle, and she’s four.”

“She’s so big! And so pretty,” the man said, and Victor smiled widely. “I’m sorry, I’m realizing that I now know your dog’s name, but not yours.”

“Oh!” Victor exclaimed, feeling a blush spread over his nose. “I’m so sorry, I got too caught up in the poodles. I’m Victor.”

“Hi Victor,” the man said, his hands still running through Vicchan’s fur. “No worries, it was a very important discussion. I’m delighted to meet Makka. I’m Yuuri.”

“Hi Yuuri,” Victor said with a grin. “It’s nice to meet you, and of course Vicchan as well.”

“You too,” Yuuri agreed, and then Makka barked, demanding attention. Victor looked down at her, scolding her softly. Yuuri only smiled. Yuuri and Vicchan were absolutely adorable, and Victor thoroughly enjoyed exchanging cute stories, as well as opinions on dog food and tips in activating the dogs in the pandemic. Yuuri and Vicchan lived in an apartment in the city, which made it much harder than for Victor who could simply open the door to let Makka out to run in the gardens and up in the forest. 

Time slipped away far too quickly, and the notification with the timer ticking down from thirty startled Victor when it appeared. How could five minutes have passed already? There was still so much about Yuuri he wanted to know. He had all but forgotten that they only had such a short time, or that he had other people he was going to see. 

Yuuri seemed equally surprised, blinking with his wide eyes at the screen. 

“Oh, I guess we’re out of time,” he said, his brows furrowing. “I- It went by really fast.”

“It did,” Victor agreed, and Yuuri nodded as he fidgeted. “I really enjoyed this though.” Victor bit into his lower lip. He really wanted them to be able to continue to talk, but maybe they could? “I’d really like to do this again sometime, if you want to?”

“Oh!” Yuuri exclaimed, seeming surprised, and then his cheeks darkened as he nodded. “I’d really like that too.”

The time was ticking down too quickly, and Victor started feeling restless. “If you want to you can find me on social media? I’m V dash Nikiforov basically everywhere,” he said. Yuuri nodded quickly, and then seemed to take a breath to answer, just before Yuuri’s screen went black, before it disappeared. Another window opened, showing a new person. Victor blinked at them, and then tried to gather his mind enough to be at least pleasant to the new man before him… even though his mind stayed with Yuuri. 

The rest of the meetings were of varying quality, but none stood out as Yuuri had, and Victor didn’t exchange contact information with any of them. He got to see a little more of Yuuri when the group leader called them back and thanked them for attending, and Victor wished he could reach out some way. After some fidgeting with the controls he found a chat function where he could message Yuuri directly, but hesitated. He didn’t want to come on too strong or make Yuuri uncomfortable, but at the same time he wasn’t sure Yuuri had caught what he said when he blurred out his social media. 

Victor licked his lips, and then took a gamble. 

**To:** Yuuri   
_V-nikiforov on instagram, if you want to talk more about poodles, or something else :)_

Victor read it through once, and then sent it away with his heart pounding in chest. He looked at Yuuri’s screen as it was sent, and saw Yuuri frown as the notification surely popped up. Yuuri reached out for his laptop, and then Victor saw a soft smile spread on his lips. Victor bit into his own and waited, but received no answer in the chat. The meeting ended soon after, and it left Victor sitting there on his couch staring at his own screen saver of Makkachin as a puppy. 

He let out a sigh and pushed off from his sitting position, making sure to pick up this phone from the coffee table… just in case. 

He guessed all he could do now was wait. 

__________________________

  
  


Yuuri didn’t message him that afternoon or that evening, and Victor did not carry his phone with him all day just to make sure he didn’t miss it, or check his notification settings several times. Not at all. He hadn’t dared to bring the zoom speed dating up with Chris or Yura when he spoke to them earlier in the week, and didn’t want to message them now either, even as he went to bed without having heard from Yuuri. 

It was fine. It had been a good time and Victor had gotten his hopes up… but perhaps Yuuri hadn’t had fun. Perhaps Yuuri had a good time with several people like JJ or Kenjirou or managed to convert Seung Gil to liking poodles. He doubted he had managed to have a good time with that purple eyed guy though… but the point was that Yuuri was great and maybe he had lots of people that wanted to befriend him. 

Victor cuddled into his covers as he laid in bed, and felt the hollowness spread in his chest. Makka pressed close, and Victor ran his fingers through her soft fur to try to ground himself. It was fine. 

It had to be fine. 

  
  


The next morning he woke with a cold and lonely bed, Makka nowhere to be seen. Victor sighed, and reached out for his phone to check the time, only to shoot up into a sitting position when seeing a notification for a message request, form a y-katsuki. 

His fingers fumbled and he tried to rub sleep from his eyes while his phone loaded the message, his heart beating too rough against his chest. This was so silly. They had only spoken five minutes and Victor got so excited about one message from him. He must really be lonely.

The message finally opened, Victor grinned as he saw the photo of Vicchan, curled up into a ball on a hardwood floor. Victor cooed, and then let his eyes drift to the message below. 

**Yuuri:**

_I had a good time talking to you today. I was busy all afternoon with work, but I was blessed with having good company like this so it was fine. He has a much more relaxed time than I did through. I hope you had a good evening._

Victor ginned so widely, and then fell back into bed with his phone raised over his head, ready to respond. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> I was so overjoyed by all the lovely comments on the first chapter. I really hope you'll enjoy this as well!

Victor looked over his couch once more, glancing over towards the library, and then back again. Would it be better to sit there? The light might be better, but the wi-fi connection was definitely worse and that would probably be more annoying than the light being off and yet… He shook his head. This was getting absurd. It was only a cup of coffee after all, and was supposed to be fun and relaxed. 

Victor did not feel relaxed, but he was excited. 

He and Yuuri had been chatting for two days now, and had found a time for a video-coffee meet up which fit both of their schedules. It hadn’t been that hard, it had just taken time before Victor had summoned up the guts to ask if Yuuri wanted to do something like that, scared he was going to drive his new… friend… acquaintance or whatever this was, away by being too much like so many had stated before. Yuuri had been positive in writing, and Victor hoped he was looking forward to this too. 

He looked down at his watch, and then fidgeted. The couch would have to do. He walked from it down to the kitchen to grab a cup of tea, and then took deep breaths as he moved back up to sit down in front of the computer, which he had stacked on top of a few sewing books which he deemed wide enough. 

He entered Yuuri’s contact, and bit into his lower lip as he glanced at the clock. It was just one minute before the time they had set. He let out a slow breath, and then pushed his headphones into his ears, and pressed the call button. The rings echoed in his ears, and Victor settled back into the couch, fiddling with his hair and reached behind himself to tug one of the curtains to cover more of the window. 

He glanced back to the computer, and saw a black box with Yuuri’s name pop up. His heart jumped in his chest, and he couldn’t help but let a nervous smile curl on his lips. At least Yuuri had answered, and that was always something. He reached for his tea cup, and waited for the call to fully connect while trying to push down the butterflies that rushed around in his chest. He took a sip of tea, and then Yuuri came into view.

He was sitting on a couch too, his dark grey and with lots of pillows surrounding him. He was in an oversized beige sweater, which looked incredibly soft, and black tights. His feet were curled in under him as he sat cross legged, one hand holding his chin and the other holding a cup with a blue poodle print. His blue framed glasses were on his nose, and his dark hair fell softly over his forehead. He looked very cuddly. 

Yuuri’s lips spread into a smile, and Victor waved in greeting. Yuuri straightened and waved too, causing Victor to let out a laugh. 

“Hi,” he said, and Yuuri looked into his cup, before looking back up. 

“Hi, sorry I was a few minutes late,” Yuuri answered and Victor shook his head. “Did you wait long?”

“No, it’s fine,” Victor said, shifting a bit on the couch. “How are you?”

“I’m good,” Yuuri said with a slow nod. “I just finished up some work before this.”

“Oh, what do you work with, I don’t think you said?” Victor asked as Yuuri brought the cup up to his lips. “Can you do it from home?”

“Ehm, not really,” Yuuri laughed and shook his head. “I’m a dancer. I usually dance in productions and things like that. With everything going on this year all the shows and tours have been canceled, so...” he trailed off, and Victor nodded sympathetically. 

“Yeah that must be so rough, I can’t even imagine,” he said, and Yuuri nodded again with a solemn look on his face. “Was it all just canceled or have you tried to like, do it some other way?”

“We recorded the show that was to start playing just after the summer, but it’s of course different than performing five nights a week and one day show so, there’s been a lot more downtime in terms of that.”

“Yeah… it’s great you could record it though,” Victor said, and Yuuri nodded with a soft smile on his face. “Did you sell it or?”

“I think the producers did,” he answered with a nod. “We all still get paid for the period until Christmas, but that’s it. No new shows are being set up so now it’s just keeping up with training and hope we’ll be able to put up something at some point in not too long.”

“I’m so sorry Yuuri,” Victor said, and Yuuri shook his head as he took another sip of his tea. 

“It’s okay, it is what it is you know. There are people who have it much rougher than I have,” he assured with a smile. 

“What were you working on just now then, do you have another job?” Victor asked, and Yuuri’s cheeks pinked as he looked down into his cup. 

“I host dance classes on a dance schools web page. It’s a good way to keep up with training as well as getting some extra pay. I do a few dance clips on YouTube too, but the dance classes are really my main income, except the one from the show,” Yuuri said, glancing back up. He was really unfairly pretty. Victor may or may not have gone through all of Yuuri’s instagram posts once they had started chatting. There weren't that many of them, and most were of Vicchan, but there were a few of Yuuri with different friends. The more Victor had looked at him the more he had seen how truly pretty he really was. 

“That’s so innovative Yuuri!” Victor cheered, and Yuuri waved his hand dismissively, leading Victor to scrunch his nose up. “Really, I’m glad you found a way to make it work.”

“Yeah it’s good,” Yuuri agreed, a small smile curling on his lips. 

“Dance huh? What kind is it?” Victor prompted, and Yuuri bit into his lower lip. 

“Contemporary… it’s a contemporary company that I work for,” Yuuri answered. “I’m trained in ballet, and then I’ve taken some other classes but I got really hooked on contemporary in high school when I started expanding in styles. My ballet teacher was so mad, but I really love the freeness of it, the… the way I get to express myself more.”

Victor rested back as he took Yuuri’s words in. It was really great listening to someone who enjoyed their work so much, especially in something like dance which was surely very competitive and a very different lifestyle than most other professions. At least Victor could relate to that. 

“I bet you’re a beautiful dancer,” Victor couldn’t stop himself from saying, and Yuuri’s cheeks turned very red, as he sputtered and shook his head. 

“No, no I’m nothing special really. There’s so many that are so talented in the company and we’re just one of many,” Yuuri said with conviction, and Victor didn’t believe him for a second. He would have to look up his YouTube channel later. “I feel like I’m talking your ear off just going on and on about myself. How about you? You work with different designs, right?”

“Yes,” Victor agreed with a nod. “I mainly do kind of odd things I suppose. I do custom things too, but there’s a lot of capes and cloaks, but also like wings and amours. I do a bit of everything.”   
“So like, mostly costume based, not so much clothing?” Yuuri asked, leaning forward. Victor nodded, taking another sip of his tea. 

“Yeah not like everyday clothing. More for cosplayers and costumes and things like that,” Victor confirmed. “It’s kind of an odd job, but I really like it.”

“Sounds very creative and fun,” Yuuri said, and Victor smiled as he nodded.

“Yeah, it’s great to create and to make new things and push myself. It’s very challenging at times,” he laughed and shook his head, an array of memories of scraped projects coming to mind. “But mostly fun. I’m very happy I can support myself on it.”

“Do you work from home with it, or do you have a studio you go to?” Yuuri asked, with interest in his voice. 

“I had a studio in an office building when I lived in the city, but two years ago I sort of, ehm… bought an old abbey sort of on impulse,” Victor admitted and Yuuri’s eyebrows rose, a look of amusement on his face. 

“You bought an abbey on impulse?” he asked, with laughter in his voice. There was a teasing in it, but no malice. Many had laughed at Victor for buying the old stone house he now called home, but this didn’t feel like that. 

“Yeah, I- I had been looking for somewhere bigger where I could have a studio at home, and it would be good I thought to have a place outside of the city for Makka and all. I was sort of getting tired of the noise of the city anyway,” Victor explained and Yuuri nodded in understanding.    
“Yeah, I live in a two bedroom attic over a barbecue restaurant, I fully get where you’re coming from,” Yuuri said, and Victor couldn’t help but laugh at that. 

“Oh, Yuuri, that sounds… as much as I love barbecue I would not want to live in it twenty-four-seven,” he said, and Yuuri laughed too. 

“Yeah, not- They’re good landlords but I am very tired of the smoky-sweet smell,” Yuuri agreed. “Now, no changing the subject, I want to hear how you bought this abbey.”

Victor chuckled again, and then went on to tell Yuuri about how he had expanded his search on the house listing website just for fun, and then had stumbled upon this house- an old abbey with two main buildings standing side by side, with wide corridors connecting them. It had a green courtyard, high ceilings, and more room than Victor could ever hope to fill, and yet he had loved it. It needed serious repairs, but after an inspection with a specialist it proved to not be unmanageable. It was mainly aesthetic repairs, and even if it would take time, and money, and energy, Victor could do much of it himself. He didn’t have that much experience, but he had some, and had hoped it would be enough.

He had bought it that same day. 

“Wow,” Yuuri said as he blinked. “How many times have you regretted it?”

“So many times,” Victor laughed and shook his head. “I mean, renovating takes so much energy and time, and I cursed myself so much when I did things wrong. It’s been less and less though. I guess I learned as I worked on it. Now that it’s almost done I don’t regret it at all.”

“Can you send me pictures of it? Only if you want to of course,” Yuuri said, and Victor grinned and nodded. “It sounds beautiful.” 

“Yeah I would love to show you,” he agreed. “It’s not all done though but I can give you a virtual tour through photos.”

“Perfect,” Yuuri agreed. “That’s really impressive. It sounds really pretty.” 

Vicchan jumped up on Yuuri’s lap just after that, and that sparked a conversation about the dogs again which Victor didn’t mind at all. It moved from dogs to hobbies, of Yuuri’s video gaming and Victor’s book reading. It was very easy to talk to Yuuri, and Victor didn’t even notice how time flew by as the conversation flowed, until his phone rang. He looked down at it with a frown, seeing Chris' name on his display. Odd. They weren’t supposed to talk until later, like… Victor’s brows shot up in shock as he caught the time. He quieted the call, and then looked back up at Yuuri.    
“Do you need to go?” Yuuri asked, and Victor let out a small laugh. 

“We’ve been talking for three hours,” he said, and Yuuri’s eyes grew wide, and Victor saw him pick up his phone.    
“Oh,” he said, and then looked back up at Victor. “I didn’t even realize I- I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to take so much of your time! I’m sure you had a lot of things planned and-” Yuuri started rambling, and Victor really didn’t understand Yuuri’s worry.

“No Yuuri I had such a great time, you have nothing to be sorry for I promise!” Victor said to cut him off, and Yuuri paused. “Really, I mean it. I had such a great time.”

“I did too,” Yuuri answered, and then took a breath, just as Victor’s phone started ringing again. Yuuri faltered, and Victor wished he had silenced the phone fully so he could have heard what he wanted to say. “I should let you answer that.”

“Yeah I-” Victor said, glancing between his phone and Yuuri. He didn’t really want to end the call, but he also wanted to talk to Chris too. 

“We can text later? I need to take Vicchan out anyway,” Yuuri said, and Victor nodded, bringing his phone up. 

“Yes, I’ll talk to you later,” he promised, and then they both waved. The screen went black for a second as the call ended, before showing Yuuri’s contact again. Victor tapped the answering button on his phone, and then brought it to his ear.

“Hello,” Victor answered, hearing Chris shuffle in the background. He felt sort of out of tune, his mind still in the conversation with Yuuri but without seeing him. It felt odd.

“Hi! Did I catch you at a bad time? We said seven, right?” Chris asked, and Victor hummed as he tried to collect his mind. 

“Yeah, sorry I just… I got preoccupied in a call and lost track of time,” Victor admitted, standing from the couch to stop staring at his computer.

“Really? Something exciting?” Chris asked, and Victor closed the lid of the computer, and picked up his cup. 

“Yeah,” he admitted as a smile spread on his face. He walked towards the stairs, and stopped just to let the sensation wash over him. “Something really exciting.”

_________________________

Victor had to explain to Chris then, as he called Makka over to let her out to run around a bit in the yard. The evening was cold but it wasn’t windy and didn’t rain, so it wasn’t too bad to stand in the door opening to look at his girl as she sniffed around and stretched her legs. In the meantime he told Chris about the zoom speed dating, looking up at the dark night sky. Chris laughed at all the very odd ones, but grew silent once Victor started talking about Yuuri. He explained the exchanging of social media, and then the chatting, and how they had just spent far too long talking, with Victor completely losing track of time.

“That sounds really great Victor,” Chris said very softly, and Victor let out a sigh, just as Makka came trotting back into the house. “I’m really happy you found someone to talk to like that. He sounds great.”

“Yeah, I think so too,” Victor agreed, feeling his lips spread into a smile again. Yuuri was great. Victor wouldn’t get his hopes up too much, but maybe he had made a new friend at least. “Now, enough about me. How are you?”

He stayed on the phone with Chris for another half hour, talking about a little bit of everything. Him and Chris had met in college, two lost souls from small towns overwhelmed from the crowds and the noise. They had soon found their own place, and while they had spent many days doing nothing, they had also done some of the stupidest things Victor had ever done. Memories he cherished still. Even if they lived pretty far apart now, Victor was incredibly happy they had stayed in touch. Chris knew him in a way few others did, Yura the only one coming close. 

Victor had a hard time forming deep connections, and even if he was good at being charming and social, he struggled with letting people in. He was happy for those who he had, and who had stayed. 

Chris teased him about Yuuri, the last thing he did before they hung up, and Victor rolled his eyes and blew a raspberry at him, Chris laughter becoming the last thing he heard before the call ended. Victor pulled the phone from his ear, and caught a notification on his display. Yuuri’s name blinked over it, and Victor smiled as he unlocked his phone to read it properly. 

**Yuuri**

_ I really had a good time today. Sorry if it caused too much trouble for you for dragging on so long _

Victor shook his head, and bit into his lower lip as he started typing out a response. He had not at all taken offence in it all taking so much time of his day. He might have had a few things he had planned to do, since he didn’t expect to talk to Yuuri more than an hour, but he was in no way complaining. This had been so much more fun than gluing feathers to a frame. 

**Me:**

_ Not at all! I had a really great time. I just had a set time with a friend to call, or I’m sure I could have gone on to talk longer.  _

He stared down at the message, and read it over a couple of times before he sent it and pocketed his phone. He started on dinner, giving Makka hers as well as water. Victor rarely enjoyed cooking, but it was something that needed to be done. There was just nothing fun about having to cook for one. It also annoyed him that it had to be done so often. It was like as soon as he was done with one meal, he had to start preparing for the next.

It didn’t take long before he felt his phone buzz in his pocket, and he finished chopping vegetables for a salad before pulling the phone from his pocket to look at the message, his heart doing a little flip in his chest as he saw that it was Yuuri.

**Yuuri:**

_ I’m glad. I hope the call with your friend was good! _

**Me:**

_ Yeah, it was! It’s kind of odd not meeting right now you know, so we try to schedule phone time just so we keep in touch. _

**Yuuri:**

_ That’s really smart. Maybe I should try that too.  _

_ What are you doing now? _

**Me:**

_ Just cooking. I’m so hungry but I don’t want to cook so I’m just making a salad.  _

_ What are you doing? _

**Yuuri:**

_ Some stretches in front of the TV. I started watching this new show, have you seen it? _ _   
_ _ [Image.jpg] _

They went on to continue chatting, all through Victor’s meal and Yuuri’s stretching exercise. Victor didn’t stay up too late, since he had an early zoom meeting the next day, but continued talking to Yuuri even as he got into bed. The bedroom had a high sloped ceiling, the entire room painted in grey concrete paint. There was a large floor to ceiling window to the side of the bed, which only showed darkness now. When it was light it was a lovely view right over the treetops. Makka was settled by his side, and he ran his fingers through her fur just to gather some courage. He thought might be too soon to ask - but couldn’t hold back anyway.

**Me:**

_ I’m about to head to bed, but I wanted to ask you something first. _

_ Would you be up to talk again sometime soon? It doesn’t have to be as long if you felt it was too much. I just had a good time and would enjoy doing it again.  _

His heart was beating a little too roughly against his chest, and he couldn’t fully push it from his mind no matter how much he tried too. He scrolled through his social media as he waited for an answer, not really paying attention to any of them. He knew it had been too much and too fast. Victor had been the one to suggest this in the first place, and now he was going to scare Yuuri away by being over eager. 

Luckily, Yuuri didn’t take long to respond. 

**Yuuri:**

_ Yes! I’d really like that. How about Thursday? _

Victor grinned, and pushed down the squeal that threatened to push past his lips. That was only two days from now. Perhaps it hadn’t been too much after all. 

__________________________

They continued to chat through the days, and even if there was a lull in conversation every now and then as they both tended to their obligations, it never took too long until they responded. Keeping in contact with Yuuri quickly became one of Victor’s favourite things in the day, and without him noticing it had become a routine. They often video chatted three times a week with a planned tea meetup, both of them settled on the couch with a cup in hand, only miles and miles away from each other. 

Victor of course didn’t hear the end of it for the weekly calls with Chris as the weeks progressed, September moving into October. His friend always asked about Yuuri, and then teased Victor about his obvious crush. There was no use in denying it really, even if Victor promptly pointed out that he and Yuuri were only friends every time Chris brought it up. It was true. There was no real solid flirting between them, even if Victor might want to. 

It was terribly hard not to tell Yuuri how pretty he was after all.

The tea calls were often in the afternoon once they both were done with their work, but before Yuuri’s evening classes. They tried to keep them shorter, it proved almost impossible. There was just so much to talk about, and perhaps both of them were a little socially starved with living in the pandemic for almost six months. Instead of managing to shorten the calls, their contact bleed more and more into other days, on both of their initiatives. 

Victor called Yuuri when he was driving to the post office to hand in deliveries, and Yuuri did the same when he was out walking Vicchan from time to time. It was only voice then, but it became a nice company when doing things. It didn’t always fit of course, but Victor enjoyed it all the same. 

Halfway into October they were sitting on their respective couch, Victor with a blanket in his lap and Makka dozing by his feet, Yuuri with Vicchan by his side as he fiddled with the controls of his computer. They could see each other to the side of the shared screen Yuuri had up, and Victor couldn’t help but smile as Yuuri’s focused expression. He was too cute.

“Are you ready?” Yuuri asked, and Victor nodded as Yuuri looked over at him. 

“Yes, I’m very excited,” Victor agreed, and Yuuri nodded. “Thank you for letting me freeload on your subscription.”

“No problem, I’m very happy to have someone to watch it with,” Yuuri said, just as he started the movie. They had slipped into talking about this romance movie in one of their conversations, and Victor had mourned that he wouldn’t be able to see it because it was on a streaming service he wasn’t subscribed to. Yuuri quickly offered the opportunity to show through his own. He was so sweet.

Victor knew it wasn't a movie date, but it almost felt like it with both of them looking at the same movie, even if they were very far apart. He frequently needed to remind himself that they had met in a place where you were to make friends and not date. Yuuri hadn’t mentioned a partner, but Victor hadn’t asked either. He wasn’t even sure if Yuuri was attracted to men, or to him. It was clearly a fantasy that would only lead to pain. 

Victor had a tendency to latch on and not let go, and it had given him more heartbreak than was really necessary. He hadn’t dated in a while because of it, and even if he longed for a partner, he wasn’t sure how to put himself out there.

Then Yuuri came into his life, and he didn’t want to look for anyone else.

Yuuri cuddled up on the couch, and Victor longed to be there pressed to his side. His crush had been abstract in the beginning, but the more they talked the more concrete it became. Victor longed to flirt more, to be able to reach out and caress the hair from his forehead and know how his skin felt against his own. To complement his dancing, his looks, his cute smile and his clearly stubborn nature.

Victor was so silly.

Yuuri clearly didn’t feel the same, or Victor would have notice by now - right?

“Victor,” Yuuri called, and Victor hummed as he blinked, brought out of his pining musings. “Are you enjoying it so far? Is everything working?”

“Yeah,” Victor agreed, and then forced himself to look from Yuuri on the screen to the movie instead, his heart beating a little too roughly against his ribs. 

  
  


_________________________________

  
  


**Me:**

_ So, I was watching your Youtube channel again _

**Yuuri:**

_ Oh god why would you do that? _

_ How did you even find it? _

**Me:**

_ Because you’re a gorgeous dancer? And extremely talented _

_ I have my wicked ways! _

**Yuuri:**

_ Iyuftsajydugusddspiohh _

_ Victor! _

**Me:**

_ You know I’m right _

**Yuuri:**

_ I will never agree with that _

**Me:**

_ With you being the most beautiful dancer in this time zone or me being wicked? _

**_Yuuri:_ **

_ …. no comment. _

**Me:**

_ Yuuuuuuuuuriiiiiii _

_ Fine, just know that I have very strong opinions on the matter _

**Yuuri:**

_ You’re ridiculous _

**Me:**

_ Anyway, I was looking through the different videos, and I might have gotten a bit inspired… _

**Yuuri:**

_ For a design? _

**Me:**

_ Yeah, it just. You move so prettily, and I know you usually don’t wear costumes for the dancing clips but I had an idea. You really don’t have to say yes, but I wondered if it is okay for me to send it to you? _

**Yuuri:**

_ You already made it? I thought you were working on the corsets for your web page? _

**Victor:**

_ No I only have design drawings so far, but it’s really not leaving me alone. I would love to make it for you, but I would need measurements. I know this requires a lot from you with addresses and all and maybe you’re not comfortable giving that but I wanted to ask. _

_ It’s ofc okay if you say no, no hard feelings _

**Yuuri:**

_ You want to make something for me? _

**Me:**

_ Yes. You inspire me a lot _

_ No pressure though _

**Yuuri:**

_ Oh _

_ Okay. _

_ Yeah, of course I would love to have something you made.  _

_ I’m a little overwhelmed to think you’d watch me dance and want to create something but of course.  _

_ Give me a minute to get the measurements, okay? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week: '“Victor?” Yuuri said in surprise but still sleepy and far too cute. “Did we sleep together?”  
> Victor felt his entire brain screatch to a halt.'  
> Want to read it now? Check out this [twitter post](https://twitter.com/mjaoue/status/1217362304045649920?s=20)
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	3. Chapter 3

Victor’s heart was beating very hard in his chest, as he looked at the screen of his computer. Talking to Yuuri, video chatting with him, had become an almost every day thing at this point, and it was natural to see Yuuri all soft cuddled up on his couch, or in the kitchen cooking. Victor had gotten used to his heart skipping a beat when he saw Yuuri smile, or laugh, and it was routine now to deal with his crush for the other man.

Today was special though. 

The camera showed Yuuri’s dance space. It was a sloped ceiling room, with white walls and ceiling. The floor was light wood, and there was a ceiling window illuminating the room. It was late in November, and the sun barely rose in the sky during the day, but it cast a pale light into the room now. Victor knew this room intimately, at least from the perspective he was seeing now. He had watched Yuuri’s dancing videos from this room so many times that he knew it perfectly. It wasn’t that big, but it was enough for Yuuri to be able to dance fairly freely in it. It was unfurnished, and Yuuri had disclosed that he had picked his own bedroom to be the smaller of the two, so the dance room could be the bigger one for more mobility. 

“It helps me a lot to have a place to dance whenever I need it,” Yuuri had said one night as they spoke, when the conversations had become deeper than perhaps either of them had planned. “Sometimes my mind gets a little busy, and it helps to move.”

Every time Yuuri opened up about something a thrill raced up Victor’s spine, and he couldn’t help but open up as well, and disclose things he barely told anyone. Like how some days he felt so hollow he didn’t know what to do about himself. Yuuri had been incredibly sweet about it all, supportive without being degrading, and never before had Victor felt the physical distance between them more. He had really wanted to hug Yuuri then.

Victor had never gotten a private show of Yuuri dancing before, but he was going to today. It had been a week since the garment Victor had made for him arrived, and Yuuri had been working on a choreography specifically for it. Victor knew he had been crafting it all through the past week, and while Victor had been incredibly curious he hadn’t asked to see it. Yuuri had mentioned it a couple of times, and then yesterday had asked if Victor wanted to see it.

It was impossible not to say yes. 

“Ready?” Yuuri asked, still not showing himself on camera. Victor hadn’t seen him at all in the costume yet, with Yuuri having started the call and then gone off camera as Victor answered. Victor let out a long breath as he shuffled on the couch. He was really nervous, but excited too. It seemed to be a theme when it came to Yuuri. 

“Ready,” he confirmed, and he heard Yuuri take a few steps in the room, before he came into view. He took sure steps to come stand right in front of the camera, and Victor sucked in a breath at the sight. He looked absolutely stunning, even better than Victor could have imagined. 

The fabric was midnight blue and sheer, one full sleeve extending down Yuuri’s left arm with a loop around his middle finger. It was high in the neck, with a double layer extending down from his shoulders to his waist. It was parted, which created a deep cleavage even though Yuuri’s torso was really fully covered. His right arm was bare, creating an asymmetrical look. The top led down into a pair of dark blue hot pants, which showed off Yuuri’s strong legs perfectly. His glasses were missing from his nose, which they often did as he danced, but today his otherwise soft hair was pushed from his face in a sleek look. 

He looked insanely hot. 

Yuuri didn’t say anything. He didn’t even look into the camera as he moved his body into the starting position. His posture screamed confidence, and Victor felt a shiver race up his spine as he watched him. There was something that happened to Yuuri as he performed, and even in conversation from time to time. An air of determination filled his features, as he commanded attention. Victor had experienced it a few times during their friendship, and it always left him breathless. Now was no exception. Yuuri was magnificent to watch as he stood, demanding Victor to keep his eyes on him as the music slowly rose. 

Then he moved.

He was full of grace, as his arms started moving first. It was so subtitle, how the movements grew from just the arms to how his hips swayed, before he kicked his leg out sharply. Victor followed every step, every move, and Yuuri led him, teased him, and demanded that he looked at him. 

As if Victor could ever look away. 

He felt entranced, as Yuuri spun, pushed, and jumped. He was so incredibly beautiful, and Victor felt as though he was holding his breath as he watched Yuuri dance. The world stood still for those few moments, and all Victor could do was let Yuuri guide him through the story of the dance. He looked stunning in the garment, and something possessive and wanting curled in Victor’s stomach at the sight of Yuuri in something he had made. 

The song came to a close, and Victor felt out of words, breathless and far too smitten. 

How had he become so lucky as to get to be in this magnificent man’s life?

Yuuri’s chest heaved as he sucked in breaths, his pose mirroring the one he had started the dance with. Victor wasn’t sure if he should clap, or scream or just lie down and die in sheer overwhelming gay panic.

Wow.

Then the confidence dropped from Yuuri as his posture did. He shuffled in place, and then approached the computer. This close, Victor could see the embroidered patterns he had made up the sleeve, and he smiled at how good it all truly fit. There could be adjustments, he saw. A bit tighter in the waist, perhaps a bit more room around the shoulder of the bare arm, but all and all it fit like a glove.

“Yuuri,” Victor said as the silence stretched,still unsure of what to say. Yuuri sat down in front of the computer and fiddled with his posture, before biting into his lower lip. His cheeks were red with exertion. “You were magnificent.”

“It’s so beautiful,” Yuuri said, his hands moving down his sides as he looked down. Victor couldn’t help but follow Yuuri’s hands paths with his gaze, having to push down the arousal stirring in his gut. The piece was very revealing, but it was supposed to. Not to be sexy, but to show off Yuuri’s body and movements properly. Clearly Victor’s body didn’t get the message. “You did amazing. I can’t even believe you made this for me.”

“I had to, you dance in a way like you’re part of the music, like you’re leading it,” Victor said, and Yuuri’s cheeks reddened. He always did when Victor complimented him. Sometimes Victor wanted to push it, to see how Yuuri would act if he continued to praise him like he wanted to. 

He didn’t dare to. 

“You’re too good to me,” Yuuri said, looking down. “I know the choreography isn’t perfect, and that I could get a better flow in it, but I really wanted to show you.”

“I’m so glad you did, you made that in just a week,” Victor said in awe. “It took me weeks to create the piece.”

“Maybe you inspired me too,” Yuuri said, and oh how it made Victor’s stomach flutter. “I wanted to show you, even if it wasn’t perfect.”

“I loved it, Yuuri, it’s really the best thing I’ve ever been given,” Victor said, and Yuuri’s lips spread into a wide smile.

“Good, then we’re even.”

_________________________________

“How are you spending Christmas?” Victor’s grandfather asked, and Victor shrugged, even though he knew his grandfather couldn’t see him through the phone. “Will you be alone?”

The words made something sour curl in Victor’s gut, but he pushed down the sigh that threatened to spill from his lips. Nothing good could come from him worrying his grandfather after all. 

“Yes, just me and Makka, nothing special,” Victor said, trying to sound cheery. “I’m sure it will be cozy.”

“I will miss seeing you, it will be the first time you’re not celebrating here since you were born,” he pointed out, and Victor’s heart clenched. Yeah, like he hadn’t thought that himself countless times. 

“I know, but it is what it is,” Victor said, showing more of his true emotions now, even as he tried to sound neutral. “I can’t really get on a plane with all that’s going on. It’s too expensive really…and I don’t want to catch something and bring it home to you.”

“I know, I know,” his grandfather said with a sigh. “Are you sure you will be alright though? Can’t you ask a friend to come over or go to them?”

“Chris is celebrating with his boyfriend's family in the city, and I don’t want to impose on them,” Victor said. It was partly true. Part of it was also that he didn’t really feel like celebrating with strangers. 

“Alright,” his grandfather sighed. “How about that other friend of yours, Yura?”

“I haven’t asked but I got the feeling him and Otabek are celebrating with a couple of friends I don’t know,” Victor said, and walked from the studio down into the kitchen. He passed the hallway on the way, and the neatly stacked packages there. Some of them were finished orders, others Christmas gifts. He needed to send them off soon, so he was sure they would arrive in time. 

“Well couldn’t you join them then?” his grandfather urged, and Victor held back another sigh. Yura and Otabek were in the next town over, and yeah he could probably go there… but he didn’t know their friends and would surely feel out of tune with it all. He didn’t really want to impose either. Maybe he had grown into a hermit with all the quarantining. 

Victor wasn’t that scared of getting sick really, he just wanted to follow the regulations and not spread the virus further. Health care was struggling as it was, and if he could help out by keeping at home he would. 

In the beginning it had been really nice, but now Victor wondered if he had grown too comfortable at home, and if it was making him depressed. He couldn’t remember the last time he heard someone's voice that wasn’t through a receiver, and even longer since someone touched him. 

“I’ll look into it,” he promised, even though he knew he wouldn’t. He didn’t want his grandfather to worry too much after all. 

“Good, that eases my mind,” he said, and Victor smiled to himself. He was lucky to have someone care so much about him after all. 

“Good, now how are you doing? Are all the cousins coming by for Christmas?”

__________________________________

Victor straightened as the call to Yuuri connected, stretching his arms over his head. He had been working on a piece of armor all day, and he had been sitting in odd positions all through it. It was coming along fairly good, but the whole day had been like a weird round of one man twister and Victor could feel it. 

Yuuri’s video connected, and Victor frowned as he came into view. He wasn’t sitting on his couch like he usually was, or standing in his kitchen as he had done from time to time as they video chatted. No, now he was on a bed, curled around a pillow. Yuuri waved as he came into view, and Victor instantly noticed there was more than the room that wasn’t like it usually was. Yuuri looked somber, even as he smiled. 

“Hi,” Victor said softly, and Yuuri nodded in greeting, which only caused Victor's heart to ache. He looked so down, and Victor loathed it. “How are you?”

“Sorry I’m just…” Yuuri said trailing off as he shook his head. Victor gave him a moment to collect his thoughts. He didn’t have anywhere to be after this, and he really wanted to know what was going on with his friend. Had something happened to cause Yuuri to become upset? “I’m a little low today.”

“Okay,” Victor said and shuffled in place. He had never been good at dealing with people's emotions, not even his own let alone others. Still, he really wanted to try with Yuuri, he wanted to be there for him if he could. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I don’t know… I just feel lonely,” Yuuri said with a deep sigh, and Victor’ heart ached even more then. That was heartbreakingly relatable. “I’ll be fine in a while, it’s just come over me how long it’s been since I met someone in person and how I won’t for a while and yeah.”

“Oh Yuuri I’m so sorry,” Victor said, wondering if it would be selfish to say he felt the same way so often. It probably would. He didn’t want to divert from Yuuri’s feelings to his own. “It’s really rough, isn't it?” 

“I’m not even a very social person,” Yuuri said, pushing the pillow firmer into his chest. “I have a few friends, but I’m not the type of person who has ever felt like I need a lot to happen or a lot of people around me.”

“I think that makes sense, there’s a difference in not needing anyone and needing time alone,” Victor tried, and Yuuri sighed and nodded.”Is there anything I can do?”

“No I- I considered cancelling, but then I thought talking to you always makes me feel better so...,” Yuuri said with a shrug, and Victor couldn’t help but feel very warmed by that. “I'm sorry I’m not very uplifting today.”

“Hey, no sorries. I’m glad, I like talking to you too,” Victor said, and then bit into his lower lip before deciding to give just a little more truth. “It’s the best part of my day.”

“Hm,” Yuuri said, and Victor got the distinct feeling that he didn’t believe him. “I’m glad I’m not bothering you at least.”

“Yuuri, you never bother me. I like talking to you, it really is such a great part of my life. I don’t know how I would have kept sane through this fall if it weren’t for you… or you know, almost sane,” he teased, and Yuuri’s mouth did quirk up then. Victor had to see that as a win. “Are you in your bed?”

“Yeah sorry I just felt more comfortable here, and I didn’t really feel like moving,” Yuuri said, and Victor shook his head. 

“No, it’s nice! It looks very cozy,” Victor assured, and Yuuri smiled. He looked a little better, but still not as lively as he usually did. “Can you show me around?”

Yuuri nodded, and then turned the camera to show the small bedroom. It was a pretty small room, but looked very warm and cozy, with a queen sized bed, and a shelf, as well as two nightstands. Victor wished he was there so he could look into all the trinkets placed everywhere. He did ask for some he spotted, and Yuuri gave him the stories for them. There was a paper mache elephant Yuuri’s friend had made for his twenty-second birthday, and a pair of worn on pointe shoes, and then a figure from a show Yuuri liked. Once the camera was turned back to Yuuri, he looked more relaxed, and the light had returned to his eyes. 

It felt so good. 

“So, what did you do today?” Yuuri asked, and Victor let out a very dramatic sigh. 

“You know that armor?” he said, and Yuuri let out a soft giggle. Victor grinned widely, and then launched into complaining about his poor back and shoulders from all the odd positions he had been in all day. 

They continued to talk, and at some point they drifted to talk about another movie Yuuri had been meaning to watch. They decided to watch it together, and they both took a pause to let the dogs out and grab snacks, before they settled in. Yuuri was back in his bed once Victor returned, and Victor decided that he might as well cuddle up in his bed too. Makka settled by his feet, and he piled up some pillows in front of him to the side to rest the laptop on. 

“Ready?” Yuuri asked, and Victor nodded, as he cuddled up. This felt so domestic, even if they weren’t in the same bed Victor could almost pretend that they were. Still, there would of course be a difference in feeling Yuuri sitting by his side, feeling the warmth of him. It would be so easy then, to lean in and brush their shoulders together, just to feel that he was real. 

Silly. 

Victor was so silly silly smitten. 

Perhaps it was good they lived so far apart. Victor would surely have confessed all of his feelings already otherwise and lost the best friend he had made in a long time. 

The movie wasn’t very good, and they both laughed at the odd things that happened on screen as the plot progressed. Victor tried to keep track of it, but every now and then his gaze slipped to Yuuri, who looked more and more sleepy on the tiny screen to the side. It was beyond cute, the way Yuuri cuddled down into his comforter, head resting on the pillow with his glasses still on his nose. 

Before the movie was even half way, he was sound asleep. 

Victor bit into his lip. Should he try to wake him up? He probably should. He looked so comfortable though, and Yuuri had been so upset earlier. Victor really didn’t want to disturb him. Still, it was weird to not wake him right? It was probably weird that Victor was sitting here watching him sleep, wishing he could be there to pluck the glasses from his nose and cuddle down into bed beside him. 

Victor sighed, and laid down, bringing his computer with him. Yuuri looked so relaxed now, with his lips all pouted and his cheeks flushed. Victor really should let him sleep. He looked so cuddly and sweet, and Victor was definitely feeling the weight of the day too. The bed was just so comfortable. 

Victor cuddled even further down. He could at least finish the movie, and then he would try to wake Yuuri up. 

______________________________

Victor woke slowly, unsure of what sound it was that he heard. He stretched out, and blinked his eyes open slowly. It sounded like a dog, but not like Makka, and Victor’s mind started racing around, causing him to think a stray had gotten into his house. He turned in bed, and then came face to face with his laptop, the screen still showing Yuuri. 

Oh no Victor had fallen asleep too. 

Victor’s heart jumped in his chest, and on screen saw where the sound came from too. Vicchan was awake, making cute yippee sounds as he bounced around the bed, probably trying to wake Yuuri up. He was so cute, and Yuuri’s hands came up before his eyes opened, carding his fingers through his fur. 

“Mmh, Vicchan,” Yuuri said, twisting in bed a little. Oh my god, who sounded so sweet when they just woke up? Should Victor hang up now? Should he say something? Should he just slam the lid of his computer shut and try never ever to think about this again?

(Who was he kidding, this sight was going to stay on his retina for weeks.)

Yuuri let out a soft giggle as Vicchan licked under his jaw, and Victor's heart fluttered violently in his chest. This was all too cute.

Makka seemed to be waking up beside him too, maybe from the doggie noises on the screen. Victor felt he place her head on his waist to look over, and then scrambled up to look closer. 

A soft bof left her mouth, and Yuuri’s eyes snapped open as he turned to the side, coming to look at Victor. Shit. Too late now. 

“Victor?” Yuuri said in surprise but still sleepy and far too cute. “Did we sleep together?”

Victor felt his entire brain screatch to a halt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week: A one of Victor's pieces draws an unexpected reaction from Yuuri, and an agreement is formed.  
> Want to read it now? Check out this [twitter post](https://twitter.com/mjaoue/status/1217362304045649920?s=20)
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey!” Yuuri said, a smile on his face right before he sucked the lollipop in his hand into his mouth. Victor watched him on the screen of his laptop, as the round ball disappeared into his mouth, only the stick peering out between his lips. The lollipop laid pressed to his cheek, making it dent out. 

Victor was not going to survive this call. 

“Hi,” he said, feeling like his mouth was extremely dry all of a sudden. “What- What you got there?”

“Oh!” Yuuri said, pulling the lollipop out, creating a pop sound as he did. Victor bit back a whimper, because this was in no way good for his active imagination about Yuuri and his lips and sucking on things. “Sorry! Phichit bought them for me and sent them over. I was talking to him just before this, and he insisted I try these before we hung up, even though he knew I was coming to talk to you just after. I just forgot I had it.”

“O-Okay,” Victor said, letting out a slow breath. “Is it good?”

“It really is!” Yuuri said with a smile, and then sucked the lollipop back into his mouth. “It’s like… strawberry and milk. It’s super sweet of course, but doesn’t taste that artificial even if it probably is.”

“That sounds good, do you- do you usually like lollipops?” Victor asked, trying to find anything at all to talk about to keep him distracted from the view in front of him on the screen. Yuuri sucked on the lollipop on the way out, and Victor wanted to sink through the floor. How could he be so cute, with his soft hair and glasses and easy smile, and still be so hot? 

“I guess? I haven’t had one since I was little,” Yuuri said, putting it to his mouth again and sucking. He didn’t pull it fully into his mouth this time, and Victor was so mesmerized he almost lost concentration on the conversation. His heart was beating too hard in his chest, and he swallowed thickly. 

“So… so why did Phichit send them to you?” Victor asked, and Yuuri sucked on that damn lollipop again, before pulling it from his lips. Yuuri liked them, and yeah, Victor wasn’t sure if he wanted to send Phichit a thank you gift basket or find someone to put a curse on him. 

“I have no idea?” Yuuri laughed. He looked carefree today, and it was really so nice. “We’ve been sending each other stuff now that we can’t see each other. I usually go home like, four times a year, but this year I haven’t so I haven’t seen him. I think he just saw these and decided to add them to the package.”

He sucked the lollipop into his mouth again, and yeah, Victor was never surviving this call.

_____________________________

Victor stood leaning over his work bench, making the final adjustments of the harness he was working on. He wasn’t that familiar with leather crafting, but he had started working more with it during quarantine to broaden his horizons. This project wasn’t for any order. It was mostly Victor wanting to get a grip on how the material worked and how he could craft it. 

He was just fastening the final pieces of it, when a call came from his computer. Victor looked up, and then his brows rose as he saw Yuuri’s name on his screen. He put the harness down on the table, and then walked over to his desk where his desktop was set up, and pressed accept. He looked up to adjust his camera for him standing instead of sitting, and after just a moment Yuuri came into view. 

Yuuri was in a sweatshirt today, looking incredibly soft. His hair was hanging loosely down his forehead, and he smiled as Victor’s image came into view. He was sitting on his couch, cross legged and relaxed in a pair of tights. 

“Hey!” Victor said with a smile as he waved. “Did we have something planned? I must have forgotten it if we did.”

“No, no,” Yuuri said with a shake of head. “I just saw that you were online and took a chance. Am I bothering you?” 

“No, never Yuuri,” Victor reassured, and Yuuri’s cheeks flushed just a little. “I’m happy you called. How are you?”

“I’m good, a little bored,” Yuuri admitted with a shrug. “I just came of a call with my sister, but I’m still restless.”

“Oh yeah I get that, I bet being in the city isn’t really making it easier either,” Victor said and leaned back against the work table. “No dance today?” he asked, and Yuuri shrugged again.

“Probably later, if I can’t get this feeling to settle. I recorded a video this morning of the choreography I did for the garment you made, but I’m still restless so maybe I need to move out some more energy,” Yuuri said, and Victor hummed in agreement. “I’ll take a long walk with Vicchan later, and decide after that. What about you? What are you doing?”

“I’m working, or more like playing,” Victor admitted, glancing back to look at the harness spread out on the table. 

“Really? With what?” Yuuri asked, and Victor looked back at him before turning to pull the leather straps closer, but without picking them up.

“Remember I told you I was trying some things out with leather crafting, just for fun?” he asked as he fiddled with the metal hoops connected to the leather straps.

“Yeah?” Yuuri said as he shuffled a bit on the couch. “Is that what you’re working on?”

“Yes,” Victor said with a nod. “It’s almost finished. Do you want to see?”

“Yes! I love seeing your work,” Yuuri said, and Victor smiled widely as he pulled his creation up. Yuuri leaned closer to the screen, his brows furrowing in concentration. “I- It’s very pretty but what is it?”

Oh, yeah the straps wouldn’t make much sense like this, Victor could understand that. He let out a chuckle, and then placed the harness back on the table. 

“Okay hold on,” he said, and then reached for the hem of his teeshirt and pulled it over his head. Yuuri made a sound, but when Victor looked over he wasn’t talking, only looking at the screen with wide eyes. “So, it’s like a harness. I made it for me just because it was easiest to see how I could get it to fit.”

“Oh,” Yuuri said, and Victor hummed, focusing on fastening the straps into the hoops. It had really come together nicely. There was potential for improvement, but it was a good start.

“So you put it on like this and then fasten here and here, and then connect it like this,” Victor explained, and then shifted the harness just a little to get it to fit just right, before he looked back up at the screen. He looked at his own image, and smiled. It did look really nice. “There!”

“Woah,” Yuuri said, and Victor looked over at him, seeing his wide eyed expression and his deeply flushed cheeks. Victor frowned. Yuuri sat as if frozen, and suddenly Victor wondered if they were losing internet connection and the image had locked, or if Yuuri was growing ill or something. 

“Yuuri are you okay?” he asked as he walked up the computer, so he could get a closer look. Yuuri let out a whimper, and Victor’s brows rose. 

“Sorry I just… You’re really, really hot,” Yuuri breathed, and then clasped his hands over his mouth. Victor’s eyes grew wide from the comment, and he looked at Yuuri as his heart raced in his chest. Had Yuuri just said that? 

“What?” he asked, and Yuuri’s face got even redder as he slowly pulled his hands from his face. “Yuuri you think I’m hot?”

“Victor Nikioforov are you kidding with me?” Yuuri said with a disbelieving laugh, looking away. “You’re like, the hottest person I have ever met.”

“Yuuri!” Victor said, unsure what to make of this. Something like hope stirred in his gut but he didn’t want to believe it. Just because Yuuri thought he was attractive didn’t mean he felt anything beyond that. “I didn’t know that! I’m not- You didn’t tell me that.”

“Have you looked in a mirror?” Yuuri asked, looking back with an unimpressed stare. Victor bit into his lower lip, and then leaned back against the table again. Yuuri’s eyes dropped, and then he looked promptly away. Victor sucked his left cheek into his mouth. He didn’t want Yuuri to look away. 

“I think you’re really hot too, Yuuri,” Victor said, lowering his voice in a way he hoped was seductive. He might be messing up so bad here, but he couldn't pass this opportunity up. Not if it meant Yuuri might be feeling something like how he felt. Victor was deeply attracted to Yuuri, but there was so much more than that. Still, this was the trail they had landed on, and Victor was going to walk it to see where it led.

“You don’t have to say that,” Yuuri said as he shook his head, that stubbornness Victor was so familiar with now clear in his expression. “You don’t have to praise me just to make me feel better. I know I-”

“Yuuri, I mean it. I think you’re very, very attractive,” Victor said almost sternly, just to get his point across. “I love the shape of your lips, and the sharpness of your jaw, and the softness of your cheeks. You have this ability to be both so pretty, and also so sexy and it throws me for a loop every time. There’s so much about you that is beautiful Yuuri, and I’m not saying just because you said it.”

Yuuri looked at him for a long moment, and Victor wondered if he had pushed too far. Maybe Yuuri would just exit the call now, and Victor would be standing here contemplating his decisions. Nerves filled his stomach, and he licked his lips as he waited. Then Yuuri bit into his own, making Victor’s stomach flutter as determination flooded Yuuri’s expression.

“What else do you like?” Yuuri asked, his voice lower now too. Victor let out a soft breath, and then made sure to position himself in a way that accented his chest even more, even more so with the harness. 

“The way you move can be so seductive,” Victor started, placing his hand on his stomach. “And then there’s of course your thighs Yuuri, they’re so strong and powerful. I could look at them for days. You have such an amazing ass too,” Victor admitted, watching as Yuuri’s gaze followed his hand. “You have very pretty arms too, and they look so strong too Yuuri. I’m sure you could push me down and have your way with me with them,” he said, and Yuuri’s eyes were dark now, making Victor shiver. Did he dare to push more? What if he lost Yuuri from all of this? It was a little late to take it all back. Besides, he really meant all of it. 

“Is that what you want?” Yuuri asked, and Victor let his hand caress up his torso, following the straps playfully with his fingers. 

“I want you to kiss me,” Victor said earnestly, and Yuuri licked his own lips. “What do you want, Yuuri?”

“I want that too,” Yuuri agreed, his legs falling down from their curled up position. “I would love to be able to be there right now, to kiss you senseless.”

“Really?” Victor asked, his heart beating a little too roughly in his chest. Arousal had been stirring in his body for a while now, but it was fully blooming with Yuuri’s words, curling like wines through his entire body. “I bet you would kiss me so good.”

“I would,” Yuuri agreed. “I would kiss your pretty mouth, and then down your neck, and then in all of the spaces between the harness across your chest. It’s such a pretty chest Victor.”

“Mmmh,” Victor breathed, biting into his lower lip. “I’d really like that. I’d love to feel your hands on me.”   
“Yes I- I’d like that too,” Yuuri said, and then paused for a moment. “Would you touch me too?”

“Do you want me to?” Victor asked, desperate for the answer. His heart beat too fast in his chest, and he couldn’t look away from Yuuri as he waited. 

“I might die if you don’t,” he said in a breath, and oh how Victor wished he was there to surge forward and kiss him for real. He longed desperately to feel Yuuri’s lips against his own, to know the taste of him, his breaths mixing with his own.

“I would,” he urged instead, feeling his cock harden by the thought of getting to touch Yuuri. “I’d run my hands up your sides, slowly pulling your shirt off so I could touch all of your skin.”   
“Like this?” Yuuri asked, and then straightened as he pulled his shirt slowly over his chest, bit by bit. Victor’s heart paused in his chest as the teasing show. Okay, this was really happening. 

“Yeah, like that,” Victor agreed, having to part his legs a little because his pants were feeling very cramped. “I’d lay you down and kiss all over your chest, and suck marks over it. Do you like being touched on your chest?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri agreed, and his hands moved there now, paying just before they touched his nipples. “I’d love your mouth on me.”

“Would you touch yourself for me?” Victor asked, and Yuuri let out a slow breath before he nodded, moving his hands so slowly to rub his fingers over the nubs. Yuuri tipped his head back on a breathy moan, and Victor felt so privileged seeing this. It was like a dream come true. “Oh Yuuri look at you, you look so good, so pretty.”

“Victor,” Yuuri breathed, tipping his head back to look at Victor as the nubs hardened. “So good. I wish it was your hands.”

“Oh I do too,” Victor agreed. “I wish I could be there to make you feel so good.”

“I do too,” Yuuri agreed. “Are you- I want you to feel good too.”   
“I’m feeling very good just watching you darling,” Victor admitted, and Yuuri bit into his lower lip again. “Are you hard?”

“So hard,” Yuuri admitted, one of his hands dropping from his chest as he caressed down. Victor followed it and got to see Yuuri press his hand against the bulge in his pants. Victor let out a stuttering breath, and couldn’t help but move his own hand towards his own groin, but stopping just before he touched himself. 

“Does that feel good, Yuuri?” he asked, and Yuuri nodded as his hands continued to move. “You look so pretty, so hot.”

“I want you to touch yourself too,” Yuuri urged, and Victor nodded as his hands moved to open the fly of his jeans. His cock was fully hard now too, and Victor caressed over the straining fabric of his underwear, gasping at the sparks of pleasure that shot through his body at the touch. 

“Oh Yuuri,” Victor moaned, and a smirk tugged at Yuuri’s lips as he continued to move his hand over his still clothed erection. 

“That’s the mmmh- the best sound I’ve heard all day,” Yuuri moaned. “I wish I could be there, to pull you out of those pants and touch you properly.”

“Oh I want that too Yuuri, so much,” Victor said. “Could you touch yourself for me instead. I want you to feel so good.”

“Yeah?” Yuuri asked, but he was already moving, pushing up on his knees to slowly peel his tights and underwear down. Victor felt his breath catch as he swayed his hips, and then Yuuri’s cock sprung free. He was gorgeous, hard and flushed, thick in girth. Yuuri looked into the camera, and then caressed down his chest to wrap around his cock. 

“Fuck, Yuuri,” Victor moaned. “You look so beautiful, so sexy.” 

“Good, I want you to look at me,” Yuuri said, moving his hand up slowly. “Haaa, Victor.”

“Good, good Yuuri, like I could ever look away from you,” Victor urged, and Yuuri whined, moving his hand up and down his shaft. “I wish I could be there to touch you, to hear you moan in my ear.”

“Yeah, yes I want that mmh- I want that too,” Yuuri said, and Victor bit into his lower lip, and he pushed his hand into his own underwear. He was so aroused, and he barely knew what to do with himself from it all. Yuuri’s eyes dropped down, and then he looked up again to meet Victor’s gaze. 

“Yuuri, you look so good, so hot,” Victor breathed, and Yuuri moaned too, his hand picking up pace. 

“I want to see you too,” he said, and Victor nodded. “Can I, please?”

“Yes,” Victor breathed, and then pulled his hand from his cock to push his pants and underwear down just a little, so he could pull his hard cock free. He wrapped his hand around the base, and then stroked up properly for the first time. A loud moan pushed from his lips, and he couldn't help but tip his head back as the sensation filled him. It felt so, so very good. 

“Oh Victor fuck look at that,” Yuuri moaned, his hand moving even faster. “You look so good. Does it feel good?”

“Yes, yes it does,” Victor agreed, moving his hand up and down his erection as he saw Yuuri do the same. He looked so hot, and Victor wished endlessly he could be the one touching him, holding him and stroking him off as he kissed up his neck. He told Yuuri as much, and Yuuri gasped, his hips starting to buck up into his fist. 

“I want that too, I want it so much,” Yuuri moaned. “I’ve longed so much for you to touch me, to kiss me Victor,” he gasped, and Victor was sure this was a dream because Yuuri was saying the most wonderful things and Victor wanted all of it to be true. 

“I have too, I’ve wanted you for so long,” Victor moaned, and soon they were both crumbled to moans and gasps of each other’s names, until Victor gasped out a ‘close.’ Yuuri whimpered, and then got to watch as Victor fully came apart under his attention. He came so hard he almost collapsed onto the floor as his cock spurted come over his hand and up his chest and on the harness. He only managed to catch himself by grabbing the table with his free hand to keep him up as his knees buckled from the sensation of pleasure. He looked over, and got to see Yuuri come apart as he caught his breath. He was gorgeous as he came. Just as beautiful as when he danced, just as impossible to look away from.

Yuuri slumped back against the couch, and Victor watched as his chest heaved, reaching for his teeshirt to whip himself off before putting his softening cock into his underwear and pulling up his pants again. 

“Wow,” Yuuri said, and Victor felt his cheeks heat as he looked at him. “I had not expected that.” He pulled out some tissues from a side table, and cleaned himself off, before pulling his pants back up, and Victor chuckled. “Maybe I should call you unannounced more often?” Victor laughed then and shook his head, feeling a little high on orgasm endorphins. Yuuri grinned, and he looked so pretty. 

“Yeah, maybe you should,” Victor agreed, bringing his hand up to unhook the harness. “I guess this one was a success if it got that reaction.” Yuuri laughed too then, as he reached for his shirt and pulled it on. Victor watched, unsure of how to continue. 

“Yeah, it was really very hot,” Yuuri agreed, glancing away now, almost shy. Victor swallowed, and shifted from foot to foot. He didn’t know how to proceed, but he didn’t like the silence that seeped in between them now. It felt incredibly scary to open up now, but maybe he had to, so he wouldn’t lose Yuuri fully. He was so in love with him, and perhaps it was better to admit it and lose him, then for them to grow awkward around each other.

“If I were there now, I would hold you close and kiss you, and tell you lots of sweet things,” Victor said, feeling incredibly vulnerable. Yuuri looked up, and lit into his lower lip. 

“Are you a cuddler?” Yuuri asked, and Victor shifted. This was terrifying, but there was no going back now. 

Fuck it. 

“I would if it was with you,” he said, and Yuuri smiled, sweet and oh so lovely. “Would you want me to cuddle you?”

“Yeah, I’d really like that,” Yuuri said with a nod. “I’d really like to kiss you too, and tell you sweet things.”

“What kind of sweet things?” Victor asked, and Yuuri took a stuttering breath, before he looked into the camera fully, straightening a little.    
“Like how you’re the best part of my day, and how I miss you even though I’ve never met you, and how I- I wish that I could be with you, to see you laugh, and to cook for you, and to curl up on the couch with you and watch moves with you pressed to my side,” Yuuri said, and Victor felt as if though his heart far growing too full. Could this really be? 

“Yuuri,” he breathed, feeling overwhelmed as a wide smile spread on his face. Yuuri smiled too. 

“Is that something you’d like?” he asked, and Victor nodded. 

“I’d love all of those things,” he said. “I’ve been crushing pretty hard on you for a long time now.” 

“You have?” Yuuri asked, and Victor let out a laugh as he shook his head at the disbelief in Yuuri’s voice. “I’ve had a crush on you from like, the first meeting.”

“I did too!” Victor exclaimed, and Yuuri barked out a laugh, before he fell down onto the couch as he giggled. Victor smiled widely as he shook his head. They were really hopeless. 

“I can’t believe it,” Yuuri laughed, straightening slightly. “Just like i can’t believe you haven't put a shirt on yet. Do you know how distracting you are?”

“Yuuri!” Victor said with a gasp, and Yuuri giggled again. “I can’t then I have to leave.”

“Oh, yeah right,” Yuuri agreed, his cheeks flushed. “Did you really mean it?”

“That I’m in love with you?” Victor said, and a smile spread on Yuuri’s face. Victor wasn’t scared anymore. Nervous and excited, definitely. “Yes, definitely.” 

______________________________

**Yuuri:**

So, I had an idea, and you can say no if you don’t feel comfortable of don’t want to

No hard feelings. 

I just… 

I don’t like that you’re alone today since it’s your birthday and christmas and... and I really want to see you. Really it’s all selfish, but I was thinking that maybe I could come stay with you for a couple of days?

If you want. 

**Me:**

!!!!!!!

Yuuri!

Really, you’d want that?

**Yuuri:**

Yeah, I mean. I can take the car, and I don’t think I need to stop. It’s a bit of a drive but I should be fine if I bring a snack. 

I don’t know if you have somewhere I can dance but that’s basically all I need.

Vicchan would need to come too of course

I could drive over tomorrow?

**Me:**

Yes. 

Yes I want that more than anything!

It’s the best birthday present I could have ever gotten <3\. 

**Yuuri:**

Okay!

Good. 

<3 

I’ll start packing then. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week: Yuuri arrives at Victor's house, and the boys have the opportunity to get to know each other more physically.   
> Want to read it now? Check out this [twitter post](https://twitter.com/mjaoue/status/1217362304045649920?s=20)
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	5. Chapter 5

Victor stood outside of his door in the snow, bundled up in a tick coat. Makka was playing in the powdery white, but Victor wasn’t fully paying attention to her. His eyes were glued on the road leading up to his house, his heart beating a little too roughly against his chest. Yuuri should arrive any minute now really, but Victor couldn’t fully know that. He had left home five hours ago, and had texted Victor when he made a stop about half way to let out Vicchan and to have a snack. That was a little over two and a half hours ago, and really they should be here any minute now. 

Victor was so nervous he was physically nauseous. 

He wasn’t sure why he was so fretty. Maybe he worried something had happened, or maybe that Yuuri would take one look at him and change his mind, or … Victor didn’t know. He had no idea why it felt like he was going crazy standing here waiting, but really being inside the house hadn’t helped his mind from straying to the beautiful boy on his way there. Victor had gotten absolutely nothing done today because of it. It would be fine. They had talked endless hours, and now it would just be in person. 

Where Victor could see him without a screen separating them.

Where he could touch him. 

Where he could kiss him and hold him and hear him laugh. 

Oh Victor was going to tremble out of his skin if Yuuri didn’t arrive soon. 

The sound of a car approaching reached his ears, and Victor whistled for Makka, who instantly bounded over to him. Her fur was more white than brown, and Victor smiled as he leaned down to shake some of the snow out. “Sit,” he asked, and Makka did as told, as the car came closer. 

Victor swallowed thickly. It was only his house at the end of this road, so if it wasn’t someone who had driven the wrong way, this had to be Yuuri. 

Oh god Victor wanted it to be him so badly, he thought he might cry if it wasn’t.

A black car came into view as it drove over the hill, and Victor straightened, and then smiled as he spotted Yuuri in the driver seat. He waved, and Yuuri did too, before he broke their eye contact and guided the car into the spot beside Victor’s. Victor suffled from foot to foot, and then once Yuuri had stopped and turned the engine off, started approaching the car. 

“Come,” he told Makka, and she fell into step with him as he approached. How was he supposed to greet Yuuri? Would they hug? Could he kiss him? Victor couldn’t remind the last time he hugged someone, and even less so when he’d last kissed someone either. Did Yuuri want to kiss? Victor desperately wanted too. 

He stopped by the side of the car to give Yuuri room, and his heart raced as the door to the driver's side opened, and Yuuri stepped out. 

“Hi,” Victor said, his heart racing faster than he ever thought it could. 

“Hi,” he said, smiling so softy, and Victor fell in love all over again. He was in a black sweater, his hair soft and his glasses perched on his nose. He was just a little shorter than Victor and he looked even prettier in person. 

“Can I- is it okay if I hug you?” Victor asked, and Yuuri let out a soft laugh as he nodded, taking a step closer. His hands slid up Victor’s arms, and Victor wished he wasn’t wearing a coat so he could actually feel it. Yuuri’s arms came around his neck, and Victor wrapped his own tightly around Yuuri’s waist and pulled him to his chest. 

“Hi,” Yuuri said again, pressed close to him, having gone up on his toes. “I’m so happy to see you.”

“I am too, so very happy,” Victor said, their cheeks pressed together. “I can’t believe you wanted to come see me.” 

“I’m so happy you wanted me to,” Yuuri said, and then Victor pulled back just a little, so he could look at him. Yuuri’s cheeks and nose were flushed, and his dark eyes sparkled as they met. 

Wow.

“Hi,” Victor said, and Yuuri laughed and shook his head. Behind Yuuri from inside the car came a whine, and Yuuri turned to look into the car as he planted his feet on the ground again. Victor peered inside the car from over Yuuri’s shoulder, and spotted a dog carrier in the front seat. 

“Sorry, it’s Vicchan,” Yuuri said with an apologetic note in his voice, and then his arms slipped from Victor’s shoulders. “I should get him out.”

“Of course,” Victor agreed, and took a step back to give Yuuri room. “Stay Makka,” he urged, and Makka looked up at him, her tail swinging quickly back and forth. Victor knew she was itching to greet both Yuuri and the other dog, but she would have to wait a bit. 

“Vicchaaan,” Yuuri cooed as he crawled into the car, and it was so cute Victor couldn’t help but smile. “Are you ready to come out?”

The small dog yipped, and Yuuri laughed as he shuffled, before he pulled the puppy out. Victor felt his heart stop in his chest. Was this really happening? Yuuri Katsuki, in his driveway, holding the cutest tiny poodle in his arms. Clearly this was heaven. 

“Hi cutie,” Victor cooed, and Yuuri smiled even wider. “Can I greet him?” 

“Yes,” Yuuri agreed, and Victor reached out to let Vicchan sniff his hand. Vicchan shifted in Yuuri’s arms to smell him properly, and Yuuri took a step closer. Vicchan seemed thrilled, and instantly started licking over Victor’s fingers. 

“You’re so cute aren’t you,” Victor cooed, and then ran his fingers into the poodles fur. “Thank you for coming to visit us.”

Yuuri put Vicchan down on the snow covered ground after Victor had gotten to pet him for a little bit, and then Yuuri greeted Makka, before the dogs got to greet each other. They were soon off in the snow, and even though Victor knew he should probably keep an eye on them, it was very hard to look away from Yuuri by his side. He could hardly believe he was actually there. 

“Was the drive okay?” he asked, and Yuuri looked from the dogs with a wide smile, and then started explaining the trip to him as they pulled Yuuri’s bags from the car. The dogs got to run around a bit as they carried the things inside, and then they called them over before stepping into the house. 

They dried the dogs off from snow, and then Yuuri prepared a bowl of water and food for Vicchan in the kitchen before Victor started showing Yuuri the house. There was of course the kitchen and living space on the bottom floor, as well as a large bathroom and gym. The square courtyard was covered in snow, and Yuuri peered curiously out at it through the floor to ceiling windows. They moved to the top floor next, where Victor showed Yuuri the studio, as well as the space he had cleared out where Yurui could dance. 

It had sloped ceilings just like Yuuri’s own home studio, but the room was much bigger as well as had a higher ceiling height. There were no mirrors, but hopefully Yuuri could do without them. 

“Victor,” he said with a sense of awe in his voice as he stood in the middle of it, glancing around. “This is so nice, thank you.”

“I want you to feel comfortable, and to be able to do your job. I’m just so happy you came here,” Victor said as he walked over to stand beside him.

“I’m very happy too,” Yuuri said, and then leaned over to press a kiss to Victor’s cheek. Victor felt his entire body flooded with butterflies, and he couldn’t hold back from curling an arm around Yuuri to hold him close. Yuuri looked up at him, and then licked his lips as his gaze dropped to Victor’s mouth. “Can I kiss you?”

“Yeah,” Victor agreed, and then leaned down as his free hand came to cup Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri pushed up, and their lips brushed together sofly. Victor let out a soft gasp at the touch, and Yuuri pushed firmer into him, making shivers break out on Victor’s skin. 

It was a lovely first kiss, slow and tender, but exploring. Yuuri’s lips were soft and perfect, and Victor lost track of time in how long they stood there and simply held on to each other and pressed close. Yuuri was warm in his embrace, and fit so nicely into his arms. It felt like he belonged there.

Once they pulled away, Victor was breathless but so happy. Yuuri was flushed, but smiled wider than Victor had ever seen before. It was impossible then not to lean down to peck at his nose. 

“You’re cute,” Yuuri said as he scrunched his nose up, and Victor laughed and shook his head. He let one arm stay around Yuuri’s shoulders as they walked out to the room, keeping them tucked together side by side. 

“You’re cute, Yuuri,” Victor said, and Yuuri let out a soft giggle. Next Victor showed him the guest room and then his own room, and said Yuuri could pick whichever he wanted to sleep in. That terribly attractive determination flooded Yuuri’s expression, and he pressed close to Victor's side and looked into his eyes, biting into his lower lip. 

“Can I share with you?” he asked in a whisper, and Victor had to lean down then, nodding just before their lips pressed together once more. He was going to grow addicted to this. 

____________________________

They managed to finish the house tour after a few more kisses, and as Yuuri moved his things up to the bedroom Victor started dinner. It was odd, he had felt more today than he had in a long time, and he was so excited for Yuuri’s being there. They hadn’t decided how long Yuuri would stay, but Victor hoped he would stick around for several days, maybe even a couple of weeks if he was lucky? They had discussed spending New Years together, and that was five days away, so at least he knew Yuuri had planned to stay that long. 

Yuuri came into the kitchen with the dogs in tow, and they both had to focus on getting them to settle before they could continue with dinner. Yuuri asked to help, but Victor refused, perching him on the kitchen counter with a kiss before he continued to cook. 

It was lovely to have someone in the kitchen to talk to, and to cook for, and even if they fell silent every now and then as their gazes caught, talking to Yuuri was just as easy in person as it was on screen. The biggest issue Victor had was focusing on the food when all he wanted was to touch Yuuri, and to kiss him. Still, he didn’t want to burn dinner for his guest, so he did his best to at least pay enough attention not to ruin it. 

They ate sitting at the kitchen island, facing each other. The dogs had curled up together by their feet, and in the candle light Yuuri looked even softer. Snow was still slowly falling outside of the window, but inside the fire in the living room warmed the house, and Yuuri’s company spread happiness through Victor’s chest that he hadn’t experienced in a long time.

They stayed there and ate and talked, until Yuuri let out a long yawn hidden behind his hand. Victor smiled systematically, and stood. 

“Let’s get to bed, yeah?” he asked, and Yuuri nodded before he emptied his teacup. They both helped out clearing off the kitchen and then blew out the candles, and let the dogs out one more time in the courtyard, before shuffling up to bed. Victor let Yuuri go first into the on suite bathroom, and then they traded places. 

Victor’s fingers trembled slightly as he moved through his evening routine, hearing Yuuri on the other side of the door talking to the dogs. He smiled, and his chest felt almost overwhelmingly full. Was it really possible to be this happy?

He stepped out of the bathroom once he was finished, only to see Yuuri laying in bed, facing him. The lights had been turned off, but the blinds weren’t closed by the window, casting the room into a pale light that illuminated Yuuri from the back. Victor walked over slowly, and slipped between the covers with a racing heart. He desperately wanted to reach out and touch Yuuri, but was that really allowed?

“I had a lovely day today,” Yuuri said quietly, and Victor smiled, shuffling a little closer.

“Even if you spent the majority of it in a car?” he teased, and Yuuri schoffed. 

“Yes, it was all very worth it,” Yuuri answered, and Victor saw him move closer too. “I still can’t believe it.”

“You can’t believe it? I can’t believe it,” Victor laughed, and reached his hand out. Yuuri’s hand met his, and their fingers tangled together. “Best birthday present I’ve ever gotten.” He didn't dare to look at Yuuri as he said it, but he still moved a little closer. 

“Sorry it’s late,” Yuuri said, and Victor shook his head and then dared to look up and meet his gaze. 

“It’s perfect,” he assured, and Yuuri smiled, before his free hand curled around Victor’s waist. 

“Can I hold you?” Yuuri asked, and Victor nodded, wrapping his arm around Yuuri as well. Yuuri tipped his head forward, and then their foreheads were resting against each other, Yuuri’s breaths dancing over Victor’s lips. Victor smiled. Yuuri was here, and he was real, and he wanted to hold Victor close. 

They stayed like that for a long time, and Victor felt how he slowly drifted to sleep in Yuuri’s embrace. Just before he fell asleep, he felt Yuuri shift. His lips pressed to Victor’s in a soft kiss, and then he tugged Victor closer, until they laid fully tangled. Victor only followed, so incredibly happy to be in Yuuri’s arms. 

____________________________

“Victor,” Yuuri called softly, and Victor stirred, blinking his eyes open slowly. The room was dimly lit by the rising sun, and he looked over to the door, seeing Yuuri standing there with a tray in his hand as he shuffled from foot to foot. 

“Yuuri,” he said, pushing up to sit as he tried to rub sleep from his eyes. “What are you-”

“Breakfast in bed,” Yuuri explained, walking up towards the bed slowly. “Unless you’re the kind of person who doesn’t believe in food in bed.”

“Those exist?” Victor asked in amusement, and Yuuri grinned, placing the tray carefully on the bed beside him. “That sounds horribly unromantic.” Yuuri moved over to the other side then, and Victor held up the cover for him to crawl under and cuddle close, both of them resting against the headboard. 

“Apparently they do, I don’t understand them though,” Yuuri said with a laugh. “I’m glad you agree.”

“Mmh,” Victor said sleepily, looking over the tray. There were two cups of tea, and a sandwich each, as well as some cut up fruit. Victor’s heart fluttered in his chest. This was incredibly nice. 

“I know it’s not much, but I didn’t know what I could take from the fridge and I didn’t want to impose,” Yuuri said, and Victor turned to him with wide eyes. 

“It’s perfect,” he assured, reaching up to cup Yuuri’s cheek. Yuuri’s eyes fluttered closed, and Victor leaned in to press his lips to Yuuri’s in a sweet kiss. Yuuri hummed, and deepened the kiss just slightly, enough to make butterflies stir in Victor's stomach. Victor pulled back first, meeting Yuuri’s gaze as he did. “No one has ever made me breakfast in bed before.”

“Really?” Yuuri asked as he blinked in surprise. Victor hummed and nodded, picking up the cup of tea to take a sip. “I might need to become a morning person to remedy that.” 

“Yeah, what made you get up?” Victor asked, smiling as Yuuri pressed closer to pick up one of the sandwiches. He knew Yuuri preferred to sleep in, and had assumed he would be the one of them to wake first. 

“Vicchan woke me and wanted to go out, so I took them both. I hope that was okay,” Yuuri said, and could Victor fall more in love with this man?

“More than okay,” Victor said, pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s cheek. “Wow. Breakfast in bed, Makka having already been out, and the most beautiful man in the world in my bed. I’m being spoiled.”

“Victoooor,” Yuuri whined, and pressed his face into the crook of Victor’s neck. Victor smiled proudly, and pressed a kiss to his hair. 

“It’s all true,” he pushed, and Yuuri whined again, causing a giggle to fall from Victor's lips. “What do you want to do today, Yuuri?” 

______________________________

They ate their breakfast in the bed, and only when the sun had fully risen in the sky did they get up. Yuuri needed help to set up for a video dance class, and Victor helped him get it all ready in the newly dubbed dance studio. After that Yuuri came with him to the crafting studio, and Yuuri offered to help with creating another batch of cloaks that people had ordered from Victor’s shop. He wasn’t the most skilled with needle and thread, but he tried his hardest, and Victor was very happy for his help as well as his company. They got through about half of them, before they paused and went down to make lunch together. 

Yuuri had the dance class after that, and Victor sat in the crafting studio next to it and worked, looking into the room every now and then to watch Yuuri move and instruct. Yuuri was softly spoken but sure in his instructions, and Victor smiled to himself from all the questions Yuuri got from students wondering why he was in a new room today. Yuuri did his best to avert speculation, and Victor had to fight really hard not to walk into the room to show his face and kiss Yuuri in front of his students. It would probably not be appropriate, but he was fairly sure he heard some of the students try to flirt with Yuuri, and maybe Victor wanted to stake a claim. Yuuri wasn’t his of course, they hadn’t discussed anything like that. Still, Victor very much wanted him to be. 

It had only been two days, and Victor was getting ahead of himself. He wasn’t even sure how it would work with them living so far apart. At some point quarantine would end, and Yuuri would go back to performing. Victor would stay here probably, but he didn’t have to. He shook his head. He deeply wanted to keep Yurui by his side, and could only hope that Yurui felt at least partly the same. Maybe if he dared to bring it up, they could look into finding a solution.

Not yet though. Right now he simply wanted to enjoy having Yuuri in his life.

Yuuri held classes for three hours, and by the time he emerged from the shower after being done with them, Victor had taken the dogs out and started dinner. 

“You’re spoiling me now,” Yuuri said as he came into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Victor’s waist from the back and pressing his forehead between Victor’s shoulder blades. Victor smiled, and put his free hand, not being used to flip the fish in the pan, over Yuuri’s. Yuuri placed a kiss on his back, and then started pulling back. Victor’s arm tightened, and Yuuri paused.    
“Stay,” Victor asked, meaning much more than the embrace. Yuuri didn’t need to know that though. Yuuri let out a soft hum, and curled around him once more, and continued to hold Victor all through making dinner. 

_____________________________

  
  


They ate dinner in the living room at the dining room table, talking about this and that. Yuuri’s feet played with Victor’s under the table, and the further the time progressed the more bold the touches grew. Yuuri’s foot caressed up his calf, only to stop by his knee and work it’s way back, only to move even further next time. By the time the plates were emptied, Victor was filled with sparking want, and stood in a rush to clear the table. Yuuri laughed at his urgency, but soon joined him to place silverware into the dishwasher and clean up. The kitchen was barely presentable when Victor grabbed Yuuri’s waist and pulled him close.

“Victor,” Yuuri giggled, but it soon quieted as their gazes caught. A flush spread on Yuuri’s cheeks, and he pushed up to press even closer, wrapping his arms around Victor’s shoulders. He paused just before their lips touched, his eyes dark and his lips parted. Victor wanted him desperately. 

“I want you so much, Yuuri,” Victor confessed, and Yuuri let out a slow breath, and rolled their hips together. Victor bit back a moan, and felt even more arousal stir in his gut. Yuuri was so enticing, and Victor wanted to give him everything. 

“Take me to bed,” Yuuri urged in a whisper, and Victor surged forward to claim his lips. Yuuri moaned, and Victor let his hands caress down his sides, taking a good grip on his perfect ass. Yuuri gasped, and then rolled his hips into Victor’s again, causing them both to moan. 

Victor let his hands continue down, and then bent down, only so he could lift Yuuri off the floor.

“Yes,” Yuuri breathed against his lips, and kissed him deeper as Victor carried him from the kitchen. Yuuri’s lips moved from Victor’s to his neck, and Victor gasped as he grazed his teeth against his skin. 

“Oh Yuuri,” Victor moaned, trying to focus on walking up the stairs while he was growing harder by the second. Yuuri hummed pressing his lips tenderly to right under Victor’s ear. 

“Can I leave marks?” Yuuri whispered, and Victor whined as his grip on Yuuri tightened. “Is that a yes?”

“Yes,” Victor agreed in a breath, and paused in the middle of the stairs to press Yuuri to the wall to kiss him, deep and wet. Yuuri rolled his hips against Victor's stomach, and Victor could feel how hard he was getting through the bulge of his pants. It was incredibly erotic.

He pulled away from the wall, and Yuuri started sucking marks into the skin of his throat as Victor walked them the final part of the stairs and over to the bedroom. He made sure to close the door behind him, and then moved with sure steps over to the bed. Victor stopped at the foot end, and Yuuri’s lips found his own again. They kissed deeply, Yuuri licking into Victor’s mouth. 

Yuuri broke away with a gasp, and Victor placed him carefully on the bed. Yuuri looked at him with dark eyes, and shuffled back on the mattress, until he was laying in the middle of it. He looked so hot, with his tights tented from arousal, his soft sweater rising up just a little. Victor bit into his lower lip, and reached for the hem of his shirt to pull it over his head. Yuuri watched, his eyes dark and his cheeks flushed. 

“Pants too?” he asked as Victor threw the shirt into an armchair in the corner, and Victor smirked, and compiled. His pants and underwear joined the sweater, and Yuuri’s gaze dropped to his hard cock standing proudly between his legs. Victor reached down to wrap a hand around himself, and then stroked up slowly, following Yuuri’s reaction. “You look so hot Victor,” Yuuri said, and Victor smiled, before he let go of himself to crawl into bed. 

“I want to see you too,” he urged, and Yuuri nodded, pulling him down into a kiss. Victor’s hands found their way under his shirt, and soon that too was tossed away. Yuuri’s flush spilled down his chest, and Victor chased it with his lips as he made his way down Yuuri’s torso. He made sure to spend extra time on Yuuri’s nipples, licking and sucking over them until Yuuri was trembling under him. Only then did he pull off, and kissed his way down to the hem of Yuuri’s pants. 

Victor rose, and then peeled Yuuri out of his remanding garments. He was hard too, his thick cock flushed. Victor couldn’t help but reach out and wrap a hand around him, and stroke up. 

“Haaaa,” Yuuri moaned, and Victor grinned proudly. “Oh, ohhh.”

“What do you want love?” Victor asked as he leaned over him, resting one hand by the side of Yuuri’s head as the other continued to move over Yuuri’s erection. “I’ll give you anything.” 

“I want to ride you,” Yuuri gasped, and Victor felt want explode in his body like wildfire. That was a far too erotic immagie to ever pass up.

“Oh Yuuri I want that too,” Victor said, leaning down to kiss him. “Do you want me to prepare you, or do you want to?”

“I want you to do it,” Yuuri urged, and Victor nodded, before kissing him again. He broke away after a moment, and had to let go of Yuuri’s erection to reach for the lube in the nightstand. Yuuri rolled over to his hands and knees, and Victor whimpered at the sigh of Yuuri’s absolutely gorgeous ass pushed up in the air for him.

“You look so beautiful,” he praised, as he lubed his fingers up and placed himself between Yuuri’s legs. “Tell me if it feels good, and if it doesn’t?”

“Yes,” Yuuri agreed, looking back at Victor with dark eyes. “Take care of me.”

“I will,” Victor promised, and leaned down to press a row of kisses to Yuuri’s spine. He pulled back then, and caressed his fingers over Yuuri’s hole, causing Yuuri to gasp. Victor smirked, and then pushed one finger into him. 

“Haaa,” Yuuri moaned, and Victor took his time, mapping out the spot that made Yuuri moan with pleasure. He added a second finger, and then curled them over Yuuri’s prostate over and over, until Yuuri’s hands were clenched in the sheets tightly. Only then did he relent, and poured more lube onto his fingers before he added a third finger into Yuuri’s hole. Yuuri started rocking back against him, and Victor was so hard now it almost hurt. Yuuri was gorgeous, and he desperately wanted to press into that tightness and feel Yuuri’s heat. 

“Ready?” he asked, breathless and wanting. Yuuri nodded, and Victor pulled his fingers out. Yuuri rose slowly, and Victor grinned proudly at the sight, as he laid down on his back. 

“You’re really good at that,” Yuuri said, reaching for the lube. Victor smiled, and then got to watch Yuuri pour lube over his own hand, before he wrapped it around Victor’s cock. 

“Oh Yuuri,” Victor moaned, and Yuuri smirked, before he straddled Victor’s hips, and guided him to his hole. 

“Aaaah,” Yuuri moaned, as the head of Victor’s cock pressed into him, and then Yuuri sank down slowly, enveloping him perfectly. Yuuri was slick, and tight, and warm, and Victor had to grab his hips tightly to hold on in the storm of pleasure. Yuuri became fully seated in his lap, and then he looked into Victor’s eyes, placing his hands flat on Victor’s chest.

“Good?” he asked, and Victor nodded. Yuuri smiled, and then he moved. 

“Oh fuck,” Victor moaned, and Yuuri moaned too, rolling his hips down on Victor’s length over and over. It felt so incredibly good, and Yuuri looked perfect on top of him, riding him into the mattress. Yuuri’s pace quickened, and Victor moved one of his hands to wrap around Yuuri’s cock, wanting to give him pleasure too. 

“Yes, yes Victor,” Yuuri moaned, and clenched around Victor’s erection, causing even more pleasure to shoot through Victor’s body. “More, more.”

Victor increased his pace, and so did Yuuri. He was bouncing in Victor’s lap now, and Victor had to surge up to kiss him, the need to be closer to him aching in his chest. Yuuri’s breath was hot against his mouth, and the kisses were sloppy and wet as Yuuri ground his hips down over and over and over. It was so good, and pleasure was racing in Victor’s body, building more and more.   
“I’m going to come,” Victor moaned, and Yuuri whined as he nodded. 

“Do it, fill mmmh- fill me up,” he gasped, and Victor moaned too at the statement, starting to fuck into Yuuri’s hole to chase his pleasure. Yuuri gripped his shoulders tightly, and together they moved towards orgasm. It didn’t take long, and soon Victor snapped his hips up sharply, and then paused as he came, pumping Yuuri full of his come. He started trembling, even as his hand still moved over Yuuri’s erection. Yuuri soon followed, hips snapping into Victor’s fist before he all but screamed Victor’s name. His come landed on Victor’s chest and his hand, and Yuuri’s hole squeezed around Victor’s sensitive cock, making Victor whine again from the sensation. 

They fell back into bed in a panting pile, and Yuuri started pressing kisses to Victor’s chest almost immediately. Victor smiled and held him close, even though he got come everywhere from doing so.

“Well, I guess I’ll have to shower again,” Yuuri chuckled, and Victor laughed too, rolling them over so he could look at Yuuri properly. Yuuri smiled as their gazes caught, looking so happy and content. Victor pressed a kiss to his mouth, sweet and lingering. 

“You want to shower together?” he asked, and Yuuri smiled and nodded, before he kissed him again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week: A new year starts, and Victor dreads the coming separation between him an Yuuri.   
> Want to read it now? Check out this [twitter post](https://twitter.com/mjaoue/status/1217362304045649920?s=20)
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Thank you all for all the love this story has gotten. I hope you enjoy the wrap up <3

The days passed horribly quickly. Victor wanted to beg them to slow, because every minute with Yuuri was wonderful. Victor’s breath caught every morning when he got to wake up next to him, curled together under the covers, and longed for this never to end even though he knew it was foolish. At some point Yuuri would have to leave, and Victor wasn’t sure how he would deal with that. 

They continued much like that first day, with some divergence. Yuuri held his classes, and Victor worked on his orders, and they met in the time in between. Lucky for Victor, there was a lot of time to share with each other. He helped Yuuri record a video for his YouTube channel, and got to see the costume he had sewn for Yuuri on him in person. Yuuri danced the choreography he had created for the video, and Victor barely managed to end the recording once Yuuri took the final pose, before he surged forward to kiss Yuuri senseless. He peeled Yuuri out of the costume carefully, and if he made Yuuri gasp and moan right there on the hardwood floor, well it was just between them.

The dogs that seemed to have gotten along from the first moment continued to do so, and during the few hours of daylight everyday Victor and Yuuri took them out for walks in the snow in the forest behind the house, where the dogs could play. Yuuri’s cheeks always became deep red from the cold, and Victor couldn’t help but press his lips to his cool skin, smiling at Yuuri’s soft giggle. 

Yuuri talked to his friends on the phone, as well as his parents, and talked to them about Victor as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Victor couldn’t hear what they asked about their relationship, but Yuuri always came back to his side slightly flustered after having talked to them. 

“So, is he your boyfriend?” Chris asked one afternoon when Victor called him to check in. Yuuri was in the dance studio, stretching after having finished another ballet class over link. He was so very bendy, and it was terribly distracting. Victor wasn’t getting half as much done in his work lately because of how often he got distracted by Yuuri merely existing, but he was not complaining. 

He was happier now than he had been for this entire year. 

Maybe more than he ever had.

“No- I- We haven’t talked about it,” Victor stuttered, turning away from Yuuri bending down to rest on the floor with his legs in a forward split.

“Does it not feel right?” Chris asked, sounding slightly confused. Victor glanced up at Yuuri again, and his chest filled with warmth and his stomach with butterflies. “Is it more of a casual thing?”

“No I- I’m definitely in love with him,” Victor admitted, happy for Yuuri still playing music so he couldn’t hear Victor’s confession. “I’d like for us to be together.”

“Victor that’s wonderful. I haven’t heard you say that about anyone in a long time,” Chris answered, and Victor smiled as he nodded. It had been a long time since he was in love with someone, and with Yuuri it all just felt so right. 

“It is, he’s amazing. He’s so talented, and kind and smart, and so stubborn,” Victor said, and Chris chuckled. 

“You have that in common then,” he said, and Victor laughed, loud and a little startled. Yuuri glanced up, and their gazes caught. Victor waved at him with his free hand, and Yuuri rose from his resting position. He waved too, and then switched legs, before resting down again. 

“Is it him then, do you think he doesn’t feel the same?” Chris asked, and Victor hummed and looked down at the studio table again. “Do I need to have a shovel talk with him. Because you know I will!”

“No!” Victor laughed and shook his head, looking back at Yuuri’s stretched out form. “I don’t know how he feels. I guess that’s the problem. I’m afraid to ask.”

“Oh Victor, that is the scary part isn’t it?” Chris said, and Victor hummed in agreement again. “How far did he live from you?”

“Six hours by car. The train in the city could have me there in three, not counting the driving time to get there,” Victor said. Not that he had looked it up or anything, or how often the trains left or what a long time train pass could cost as opposed to single tickets. “He has a dancing company he works for, so he’s less movable than I am I guess.”

“Okay,” Chris said, seeming to contemplate. “Would you be willing to move from the house? You just finished it.”

“I haven’t thought that far ahead,” Victor admitted. “I haven’t dared to. You know how I have a tendency to push too far and be too much and I’m trying not to like… propose to him after having just known him for a few months.”

“Propose?” Chris said, shock clear in his voice. “That’s more serious than I’ve ever heard you be.”

“See, I know I rush into things,” Victor said with a sigh, leaning back against the backrest. “I don’t want to scare him away.”

“No one is perfect for anyone, but if he’s good for you, he’ll love that you’re like that,” Chris said, and Victor hummed non-comitically. “Ah, don’t be like that. You’re a great person Victor, and it seems like you get along really well if you have such deep feelings for him. You really think he doesn’t feel something similar?” 

“I could hope,” Victor said, glancing into the room to see Yuuri push up from the floor. “I just need to be brave enough to ask him. Not to marry me but you know, if he wants this to continue.”

“When does he leave?” Chris asked, and Victor smiled as he saw Yuuri move over to pull one of Victor’s large sweatshirts over his head. 

“We haven’t talked about that either,” Victor admitted and Chris laughed. 

“What have you talked about for the past five days? Or is it that your mouths have been occupied with other things?” he teased, and Victor felt his cheeks flush from the implication. Yuuri stepped into the room just then, and he smiled in that way that made Victor’s heart flutter. 

“Don’t be crude,” Victor said into the receiver, before meeting Yuuri’s eyes. “You look very good in that shirt.” 

“Thank you,” Yuuri smiled, and then walked over. Did his hips always sway so much when he walked? Victor wasn’t sure. Yuuri was just so enticing to look at all the time that Victor lost track of his mind. 

“Come on Victor step up your game, what kind of compliment was that?” Chris teased, and Victor sighed. 

“It was a perfectly good complement,” Victor defended. Yuuri frowned, and then determination flooded his expression. He walked closer, and then he pushed Victor’s chair out.

“If you're going to charm him so much that he accepts a proposal, I think you’ll need to do much better than that,” Chris laughed, but Victor was only half paying attention, because Yuuri’s hands wrapped around his shoulders, and then he straddled Victor’s legs. Victor’s breath caught as Yuuri shuffled closer, and started mouthing along his jaw on the side where he didn’t have his phone pressed to his ear. 

“I need to go,” Victor gasped, pulling his phone from his ear as Yuuri sucked a mark into his skin. He half threw his phone onto the table, making both of his hands free to grip Yuuri’s hips tight. He turned his head to meet Yuuri’s lips, a soft moan vibrating from his chest as their mouths pressed together. 

“Come take a shower with me,” Yuuri whispered into his mouth, and Victor nodded, and kissed him deeper. 

Their clothes were shredded from their bodies on their way to the bedroom, leaving a trail after them as they bared each other. Yuuri’s hands gripped him tightly, and his mouth was urgent against Victor’ as he licked into his mouth. Victor was already hard once they stepped into the bathroom, where they both kicked off their underwear. Victor reached in to turn the water on, and Yuuri pushed him in under the spray, his mouth hungry against Victor’s skin as he left a trail of marks. 

“Yuuri,” he moaned, and Yuuri’s hand caressed down his body, one coming to grip Victor’s hip tightly, as the other wrapped around his cock. “Haaa.”

“You’re so pretty, I love the way you sound,” Yuuri said, mouthing his way up to Victor’s lips again as the water cascaded down them. “Can I suck you off?”

“Yes,” Victor breathed, and Yuuri smiled into the kiss. He continued to stroke Victor off as he kissed him deeper, rolling his own hips against Victor’s thigh. He could feel Yuuri’s erection press against him, and he pressed firmer against it, making Yuuri’s breath hitch. 

Yuuri pulled away from the kiss, and then dropped to his knees between Victor’s spread legs. He looked unfairly hot there, and it must show on Victor's face the effect Yuuri had on him. Yuuri smirked, and then mouthed up Victor’s thigh, making arousal rush in Victor’s body. His hand moved down to card through Yuuri’s hair, pushing it from his face. Yuuri hummed against his skin, and then kissed his way to the base of Victor’s cock. 

“Fuck,” Victor moaned, and Yuuri licked up his shaft, sucking lighly on the head. “Mmmh.”   
“You taste so good,” Yuuri said as he pulled off, his hand working up Victor’s length, and Victor only had time for a whine to leave his lips, his stomach flipping from the words. Yuuri licked over the head of his erection, causing sparks of pleasure to shoot though Victor’s body. 

“Yuuri, Yuuri,” Victor moaned, and Yuuri licked over the head again, before he took it into his mouth once more, and sunk down. “Yessss.”

Yuuri’s mouth was hot and wet, and he went down so slowly, only to suck his way back up. Victor gasped, and gripped Yuuri’s hair tighter. Yuuri moaned against his cock, and then started bobbing his head up and down. 

Victor felt his thighs tremble, and Yuuri held a solid grip on them as he sunk down and pulled up over and over. It was so good, and all Victor could do was to try to keep himself upright from the way his knees threatened to give out. Yuuri increased his pace, and took him even deeper, and then swallowed. 

“Ah!” Victor shouted, and then Yuuri bobbed up again, only to sink down to swallow once more. It was so good, so incredibly good and Yuuri continued to do so until Victor was a trembling mess, his fingers tingling and his voice an endless vibration of moans. He wouldn’t be able to hold back much longer, and he worried he might pass out when he came from the overwhelming pleasure. “I’m aaah- gonna come,” he gasped, and Yuuri hummed, and increased his pace. 

“Fuck, fuck, Yuuri aaaaah,” Victor moaned, and then his spilled down Yuuri’s throat. Yuuri swallowed it all, and Victor felt his sight disappear for a moment as orgasm shook through his core. His legs trembled, and when he came back to himself he was surprised to see he had kept standing. Yuuri licked over his cock once more, and then stood. Their mouths pressed together in a sloppy kiss, and Victor moaned weakly at the taste of himself on Yuuri’s tongue. 

“Can I touch you?” Victor asked, and Yuuri nodded into the kiss. Victor smiled, and then pushed Yuuri against the cool tiles as the water continued to rush down their bodies. His hand wrapped around Yuuri’s cock, and then he stroked him slowly up. Yuuri clung to him, and Victor took his time to give Yuuri as much pleasure as he could. He wanted to feel every hitched breath and every moan against his lips as he took Yuuri apart. Only when Yuuri was trembling and gasping, biting into Victor’s lip, did he increase his pace and flick his wrist just so, causing Yuuri to spill over his hand with a shout. Victor smiled proudly as Yuuri shook in his grip, and then pulled Yuuri’s limp body under the spray.

“You’re amazing,” Yuuri breathed, his mouth finding Victor’s once more. 

“I think that’s my line,” Victor laughed, and kissed him again.

______________________________

They emerged from the shower much later, when the sun had fully gone down and cast the land around the old abbey in darkness. They both dressed in fine shirts and slacks, and Yuuri styled his hair back even as he kept his glasses on his nose. There were several marks on Yuuri’s neck, exposed even with the buttoned shirt collar, and Victor felt oddly proud to see traces of himself on Yuuri’s skin. 

It was New Years eve, and they walked together down to the kitchen to put together the food they had ordered for celebrating it. For appetizer they made a charcuterie board with meats and cheeses and crackers and olives, and Victor opened a bottle of Champagne, even though it was far from midnight yet. They had chosen one of the rooms on the top floor for their dinner, even if it was quite a far bit from the kitchen. The table had been placed so they could look out over the snow covered forest, and the chairs stood side by side so they could be close. 

They ate while holding quiet conversion, soft music playing in the background as they indulged in the food. The champagne was dry but not overly so, and the bubbles sparkled on Victor’s tongue just a little as he took sips of it. They finished their glasses along with the first course, and then together walked down to clear the plates and cook the main course. 

Yuuri prepared the tuna steaks, while Victor made the potatoes and sauce. It was so domestic it made Victor’s heart ache, and every now and then he had to pause just to look at Yuuri. He looked so very handsome in his button up, and Victor was mesmerized by the way he could go from looking so soft, to eroctic, to so handsome. 

“Ready?” Yuuri asked with a slight smirk, and Victor shook his head to focus, before he drained the water form the potatoes. 

“Yeah,” he agreed, and then they stacked their plates with food, Victor pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s cheek before they walked back up. 

The food was delicious, and was eaten much quicker than the first course had. Yuuri was good in the kitchen, and Victor realised he had very much enjoyed cooking these last few days, in a way he hadn’t before. It was much more fun to cook for Yuuri after all, and mainly - with him. 

Yuuri took the plates down once they were done, to put away and to bring up the tiramisu for dessert, while Victor let the dogs out. They raced in the snow, much like that first day, and Victor was reminded of how they still hadn’t talked about how long Yuuri and Vicchan would be staying. He really needed to bring it up.

Should he do it tonight? Or would that ruin their evening?

They met back up at the table, Yuuri shrieking as Victor put his cold hands on his neck to tease him. 

“Evil,” Yuuri said, but kissed him anyway. 

The tiramisu was wonderful, and Victor lost himself in watching Yuuri lick mascarpone from his lips on several occasions. Really, it wasn’t fair that Yuuri had gone down on him in the shower earlier and had him come so good his vision white out, and still made Victor long for more by simply eating. 

Perhaps he was developing a Yuuri kink. 

“Dance with me,” Yuuri asked, when the wine glasses were emptied and the plates were cleared, and Victor smiled as he took Yuuri’s outstretched hand. 

“I’m afraid I’m not very good,” Victor had to confess. Yuuri pulled him closer, his hand on Victor’s waist as he started to sway them. 

“Don’t worry, I can lead,” Yuuri promised in that tone of voice that always made Victor shiver. 

“Okay,” Victor agreed, and let Yuuri take control of their movements. They started with simple waltz steps, and Yuuri’s arms were strong but not crushing, as he guided the dance. They danced and danced, and then came to only sway to the soft music, holding each other close. Victor looked down, and caught Yuuri’s gaze, and he knew he couldn’t wait a moment longer. 

“Would you stay?” he asked, his tone just over a whisper. Yuuri’s brows rose in surprise, and Victor bit into his lower lip, trying to gather more courage. “I don’t want you to go. I’m so in love with you Yuuri. I- These days have been amazing and it hurts so much just thinking about not having you here. It might be too much but I-”

“I want to stay,” Yuuri said, cutting off Victor’s rambling. “Of course I want to stay. I’ve never felt like this for anyone before.” 

“Yuuri,” Victor said in a breath, his chest feeling like it was going to explode from the overwhelming sensations. “Really? You…”

“I was so scared you didn’t feel the same,” Yuuri said, and Victor let out a laugh, shaking his head in disbelief. “How could I not love you, you’re everything.”

“Yuuri,” Victor said again, because words were failing him. He leaned down to catch Yuuri’s lips instead, pulling Yuuri closer to his chest. 


End file.
